Aishiteru senpai
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Setelah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya ,dan kakaknya menikah, Teito Klein pergi ke universitas yang ditunjuk orang tuanya ... Di sanalah ia bertemu cinta sejatinya ...
1. Family Dinner

**Aishiteru Senpai !**

Fandom : 07 ghost

Pair : Frau x Teito

Summary : Setelah ditinggal mati kedua orangtuanya , Teito Klein berniat pergi dari kota kelahirannya dan pergi mencari sekolah a.k.a universitas untuk dirinya … di sanalah ia bertemu cinta sejatinya ...

Warning : Abal , ancur , aneh , OOC , Shounen - ai / YAOI / boys love , dll …

Disclaimer : 07 ghost maunya sih punya saya , tapi udah keburu dibeli sama Amemiya - sama …

Author's note …

Moshi moshi minna - san ! Ketemu lagi sama saya Arthuria di Fic kedua saya ini … Dan lagi – lagi dibuat dalam narasi / karangan di fandom 07 ghost ! Di sini aku mau bikin Teito agak … Torture kali ya kalo orang bilang … Menderita gitu … Aku sih seneng - seneng aja ngeliat Teito torturing kaya gitu … oke … Ganti topiknya ! Di sini aku mau bikin Frau tuh jadi murid teladan … Tapi , dia juga punya sisi gelap yang hanya diketahui Teito seorang … Frau itu salah satu dari Student Counsil alias OSIS … Ketuanya malah ! Yaaaaaah … Pokoknya macam tu lah … Enjoy aja ya minna! Oh ya , Teito di sini adalah anak orang kaya yang kesepian gitu lho !

Chap 1 : Family dinner

Setiap malam , kita akan melihat bintang di langit bukan ? Tentu saja … Melihatnya pasti senang kan ? Tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda bernama Teito Klein … Sudah lama sejak orangtua nya meninggal dan selama itulah bintang tak terlihat di langit , yang ada hanya langit gelap … Seperti hati pemuda itu … Setelah pemuda itu lama menatap langit dan berharap ia dapat melilhat bintang lagi , ia menyerah dan berkata : " hhh … Tampaknya tak akan ada bintang juga malam ini untukku … " Setelah berkata begitu pada dirinya sendiri , dia pergi dari balkon kamarnya di tingkat 2 yang besarnya sebesar taman di rumah author …

" Anoo , Teito - sama ? " Panggil seorang wanita dari pintu Teito …

" Ya ? Ada apa Rosarie – san ? " Tanya Teito pada wanita yang bernama Rosarie itu …

" Makan malam sudah siap , Teito – sama … " Katanya lagi dengan hormat …

" Bawakan kemari saja … Aku sedang tak ingin makan dengan yang lain …" Kata Teito dingin sambil melihat kearah lain … " Teito ? Ayo makan … " Panggil seseorang dari pintu kamar Teito …

" Aku tak ingin makan Nii – san … " Kata Teito dengan sedikit nada memelas … " Kamu sudah besar … Aku tak mau kamu seperti ini terus selamanya … " Kata nii – sannya Teito sedikit memaksa … " ayo … " Katanya lagi …

Akhirnya Teito menyerah pada Nii – san nya itu dan keluar dari kamarnya yang sebesar ruang tamu author …

Sesampainya di ruang makan …

" Gomen ne , Ilyusha …( Di sini author bikin Labrador pake nama asli ya …) Teito agak merajuk tadi … " Kata Nii – san nya Teito tadi yang ternyata bernama Castor … "Daijoubu … Castor – sama …"

Kata Ilyusha yang ternyata adalah tunangan Castor dengan senyuman hangat … Wanita ( Disini Lab adalah wanita ) yang sangat cantik ini sedang duduk di meja makan besar yang terbuat dari marmer bersama kakaknya yang bernama Ayanami Kraat … Ilyusha adalah putri bangsawan besar Kraat seperti halnya Castor Klein … Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak di Universitas … Mereka lulus dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi …

" Ya , sudah … Mari kita mulai makan malamnya … " Kata Castor memulai …

Sesudah makan malam , Teito seperti orang dikejar maling … atau dia sendiri yang maling … # digebuk Teito …

Sampai di kamarnya , Teito langsung menutup pintu dan menumbangkan dirinya di kasur nya yang King Size itu … Lalu mengingat – ingat apa yang dikatakan Castor padanya tadi …

_**Flashback**__ …_

" _**Teito, aku ingin kau sekolah lagi … " Kata Castor tiba – tiba … Teito sama sekali tidak tersedak ataupun kaget … Dia sudah tahu bahwa kakaknya akan menikah tepat saat usianya 24 tahun … Kini Castor – nii sudah berusia 23 tahun dan tepat hari ini , 1 tahun lagi , Castor akan menikah … " Tidak nii – san … Aku tidak mau sekolah lagi … " Kata Teito dengan tenang… " Teito , kau berusia 18 tahun … Dan , aku akan menikah … Jadi , kau harus masuk universitas … Agar dapat mengurus keluarga kita … "**_

" _**Nii – san ! aku tak mau ! " Kata Teito agak marah …**_

" _**ah … Soo desu ka ? Aku lupa … ada pesan wasiat dari Kaa – sama danTou – sama … Mereka memintaku membacakan ini untukmu saat kau berusia 18 tahun … **__Yang tersayang Teito , saat kau membaca ini , kau pasti sudah 18 tahun … Dan nii – san mu pasti akan menikah … Setelah itu Castor akan tinggal di kediaman Kraat … Kau akan mengurus keluarga kita … Bila kau menyayangi Nii – san mu dan kami … Sekolah di akademi ini … Akademi 07 ghost … "_

_**End of Flashback **_

" Aku bukannya ga mau sekolah … Aku … Takut pada dunia luar … " Ucap Teito pelan … Lalu menutup mata dan terbang ke alam mimpi …

To be Continued

Behind the scene …

DUARRR !

Author : Astaga ! Kami – sama ! Apaan itu ? ( ngeliat ke deket dinding )

? : Halooooooo !

Author : Astaga ! Ilyusha !

Ilyusha ( Labrador ) : Halo Arthuria – san ! ( megang bor )

Author : Tembok gw ! Rumah gw ! Semuanya ancuuuuuuur ! Aduuuuuh ! apaan sih ?

Teito : Aku mau minta penjelasan !

Author : apaan ?

Teito : Di sini kamu nulis pairnya Frau x Teito kan ?

Author : Lo ga bisa baca apa ya ? Udah jelas tulisan segede gini bacanya Frau x Teito ! Pake nanya , lagi !

Teito : TRUS MANA FRAU-NYA ?

Author : Eh ? Bener juga ya … Gomen ne Teito … Frau bakalmuncul chap 2 … ok ?

Teito : nah gitu dong … ( ngilang )

Author : Anak nakal … ( tidur )

Author's Corner …

Ya ! Minna … Fraunya muncul di chap 2 aja ya ! Arigatou !


	2. My Decision

**Aishiteru Senpai !**

Fandom : 07 ghost

Pair : Frau x Teito

Summary : Setelah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya , Teito Klein berniat pergi dari kota kelahirannya dan pergi dan mencari sekolah a.k.a universitas untuk dirinya … Di sanalah ia bertemu cinta sejati dan pertamanya …

Warning : Abal , ancur , aneh , OOC , Shounen – ai / YAOI / Boys love , dll …

Disclaimer : 07 ghost maunya si punya saya , tapi udah keburu dibeli sama Amemiya – sama …

Author's note …

Moshi – moshi minna - san ! Arthuria kembali ! Hari ini … Dah dari beberapa hari yang lalu sih … Saya bingung banget … "Mau judulnya apa nih ? Chapter 2 nya …" Sumpah deh ! aku bingung banget … Akhirnya , aku buat keputusan dan pasti bakal mengecewakan … Yaitu … Judul chap 2 ini adalah : My Decision … " Keputusan ku " … Itu judulnya … Diliat dari judulnya aja pasti tahu kan ? Sou … Frau belum akan muncul di Chap 2 ini … Honto ni Gomennasai buat semua reader … Aku usahain chap 3nya Frau udah muncul deh … Oh ya … Sebelum kita mulai … Aku mau bales review dari satu Reviewer … Namanya ElanKlein ! Gomen ne Elan – san … Frau nya masih belum waktunya muncul … Ya udah kita mulai aja … Oh ya … Aku mau cerita dulu apa yang terjadi pagi – pagi waktu aku bikin ini …

Di kamar Author …

DUARRR !

Author : Astaga naga ! apaan lagi tuh ?

? : Arthuria – saaaaan !

Author : suara setan itu … ( merinding )

Mikage : Halooo !

Author : hhh … ternyata Mikage … Kenapa Ge ?

Mikage : lo kira gw Toge ? Mikage ini ! Bukan toge !

Author : iya … iya … apaan sih … Pagi – pagi udah gangguin orang aja …

Mikage : Aku mau nanya …

Author : oh …. Nanya … Nanya apaan ?

Mikage : ng … Anoo … Engh … Itu …

Author : kamu itu … JANGAN BUANG WAKTUKUUUU ! Aku ga punya waktu nih ! Cepetan !

Mikage : di cerita ini … aku dapet pair ma Teito ga ?

Author : haaaaaah ?

Mikage : Dapet ga ?

Author : Kalo kita cepet mulai ceritanya … Kamu ntar tau sendiri … ok ?

Mikage : ok !

Author & Mikage : Please enjooooooy !

Chap 2 : My decision …

Pada pagi harinya , teito turun sudah dalam keadaan rapih … Dia duduk di meja makan dan menatap piring , sendok , dan garpu yang ada di sana … Tiba – tiba … TAP TAP TAP … Itu bunyi sepatu hak tinggi … Kata Teito dalam hati … " Ohayou Teito – kun … " Kata seorang wanita dari belakangnya …

" ah … Ohayou … I … Ilyusha – sama … " Kata Teito agak kaget …

" Jeez … " Kata Ilyusha dengan agak kecewa … Sambil duduk di seberang Teito, dia berkata pada Teito … " Harusnya kau berlatih memanggilku dengan sebutan ' nee – san' , Teito – kun … "

" Owari …" Kata Teito … " I… Ilyusha nee – san … " ucap Teito akhirnya …

" Kau anak yang baik … " Kata Ilyusha sambil menatap lembut mata Teito … Teito yang tak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu pun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya …

" Teito ? Ilyusha ? " Panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka … Teito dan Ilyusha pun segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Castor sudah berdiri di belakang mereka .

" Nii – san ! " Kaget Teito yang untungnya tidak latah . ( Teito : ya iyalah ! gila lo gw jadi latah ! )

" Ohayou …" Ucap Castor dengan kuyu . Lalu duduk di kursi tersendiri yang ada di antara Ilyusha dan Teito . " Ayo kita mulai sarapan … " Kata Castor dengan masih loyo.

Setelah berapa lama , Castor pun akhirnya buka suara . " Kalian tau apa mimpiku semalam ? "

Ilyusha yang ga tahan calon suaminya loyo kaya' gitu pun langsung nyerocos " Aku ga tau Castor - sama mimpi apa … Tapi , pasti ada sangkutannya dengan Teito kan ? " Kata Ilyusha dengan wajah serius .

" Nani ? Ada kaitannya dengan ku ? Apa maksudmu , Ilyusha nee – san ? " Kata Teito agak sedikit panik .

" ya , tadi malam saat tidur Castor - sama mengingau kata : ' Teito … Teito … Teito … ' Kupikir ada apa … Jadi aku membangunkannya , tapi …"

" Ilyusha … Teito … Aku akan bercerita apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku …

"Hal ini terjadi setelah aku dan Ilyusha menikah … Teito pergi ke universitas yang sudah ditunjuk … Tapi … Dia di sana tidak bahagia … Dia terlihat menderita setelah aku menikah … Tiap dia pulang , dia tidak mau makan … Dia hanya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya … Tapi , suatu hari … Dia beretemu dengan seorang pria … Dia itu senpai nya Teito … Aku tak ingat seperti apa wajahnya … Tapi …Entah apa yang terjadi … Teito … Teito … Teito jadi lebih bahagia ! Tiap week end , dia main ke rumah senpainya itu … Aku … Aku … Aku tak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Teito selanjutnya ! " Kata Castor sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang tergolong tampan itu ke dalam steak sapi kesukaannya .

" Sudah … Sudah … " Kata Ilyusha sambil membersihkan wajah calon suaminya dengan sapu tangannya …

" Arigatou … Ilyusha …" Katanya … " hhh … Munkin harusnya kau tak usah sekolah lagi saja …"

" …"

" Teito ? " Panggil Castor …

" Gomennasai … Nii – san … Nee – san … " Kat Teito sambil menatap steak sapinya .

" Teito – kun ? " Panggil Ilyusha dengan bingung .

" Demo … aku sudah buat keputusan dan keputusan itu adalah … " Kata Teito mengangkat kepalanya . Lalu tersenyum hangat untuk pertama kalinya setelah orang tuanya meninggal . " Aku akan masuk 07 Ghost Academy … apapun kata Nii – san …"

Castor & Ilyusha hanya bisa bingung tapi … kemudian tersenyum dan berkata bersama : " Ya … Kau boleh pergi …"

Besok paginya … Teito sudah mengemasi seluruh barangnya dan berpamitan pada kakaknya … Lalu , Ilyusha mendekati Teito dan memberikan sesuatu padanya … Sebuah liontin …

" Nee – san … Liontin ini … "

" Liontin itu milikku … Didalamnya ada foto mu , Castor – sama , dan aku … " Lalu mencium dahi Teito dan berkata … " Tetap sehat dan sukses ya ! Kami menunggumu di sini ! "

" A … Arigatou nee – san ! " Lalu naik ke mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Castor dan Ilyusha untuk terakhir kalinya …

To be Continued

Again behind the scene …

Author : Nah … gitu ceritanya !

Mikage : Teito … Tersenyum ?

Author : ya ! Teito kan ga pernah senyum … Jadi di sini saya bikin Teito senyum …

Buakkk !

Author : Hyaaaaa ! Apa – apaan itu ? Te … Teito !

Teito : Kau … Kau …

Author : sabar teito ! ada apaan sih ?

Teito : Lo bilang si Frau bakal muncul di chap 2 kan ? Mana si Fraunya !

Author : Aduh ! Watashi no yakusoku ! Lupa ! Lupa ! Gomen ne ! Honto ni gomennasai !

Teito : Chap 3 muncul ga ?

Author : Ga janji ya …

Teito : Uapaaaaaaaa ! Ayo Mikage ! Kita pulang ! Dan kau ! Chap 3 Frau sudah harus muncul ya !

Kalau tidak … Fanfic ini akan berakhir karena penulisnya mati !

Author : Tei – chaaaaan ! Kejam … Ya udah deh ! Review minna !


	3. Sekolah Baru yang Bikin Repot

**Aishiteru Senpai !**

Fandom : 07 ghost

Pair : Frau x Teito

Summary : Setelah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya , Teito Klein berniat pergi dari kota kelahirannya danpergi mencari universitas untuknya . Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan cinta pertama dan sejatinya .

Warning : Abal , ancur , aneh , OOC , Shounen – ai / YAOI / BL , dll …

Disclaimer : 07 ghost sih maunya punya saya , tapi udah keburu dibeli sama Amemiya – sama …

Author's note …

Moshi – moshi minna ! Saya kembali ! Lagi – lagi saya bingung mau judulnya apa . setelah dipikir – dipikir , di episode ini , mungkin FrauTei nya belum kerasa . Kaya habis minum sirup , terus makan kembang gula . Masih belum kerasa manisnya . Aduh , saya jadi bingung mau ngebacot apa lagi . Ya sudah , kita mulai saja ya ? Enjoy da minna !

Chap 3 : Sekolah baru yang bikin repot

Teito sudah sampai di akademi baru nya . Ketika dia turun , dia sudah di sambut oleh dua orang yang bener – bener mirip . Teito sih Cuma bisa bengong waktu mereka membungkuk layaknya berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran yang akan menyambut pernikahannya . Dia pun hanya diam sampai seseorang dari kedua orang yang identik itu mengatakan sesuatu . " Selamat datang di 07 Ghost Academy ! " Kata kedua orang itu sambil masih membungkuk . " Kami adalah pemandumu di sekolah baru ini . Saya Mikage , dan ini Hakuren . " Kata pria bernama Mikage itu sambil menunjuk dirinya lalu pria disebelahnya . " A… Arigatou . " Kata Teito yang terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu .

" Mari masuk . Kami akan mencarikan seragam yang ukurannya pas dengan anda Teito - sama" kata Hakuren dengan nada sopan .

Lalu teito melambaikan tangannya pada sopirnya yang bernama Ouida lalu dibalas oleh Ouida dengan senyuman . Teito pun akhirnya masuk melewati pagar akademi yang sangat – sangat besar itu sambil mengikuti Mikage dan Hakuren .

Sesampainya di kamar seragam , Teito langsung dikejutkan dengan baju – baju yang ada di sana. Baju – baju di sana benar – benar seperti bajunya di rumah . Baju yang sering dibuatkan Castor untuknya untuk adalah baju yang sagat simpel menurut Castor . Dia dan Castor memang tak suka memakai baju yang terkesan mewah karena memang ' buat apa ? ' itulah yang ada di dalam pikirin Teito dan Cator .

Mirip ya ? Ya , iyalah ! Mereka kan kakak adik ! Cape' deh !

" Nah , Teito – sama … Pilihlah … Ingin model seperti apa ? " Kata Hakuren .

" Banyak sekali baju di sini … Aku tak tau harus pilih yang mana … Lagipula Nii – san sudah membuatkan untukku yang seperti ini modelnya semua … " Kata Teito bingung . Mikage dan Hakuren ? Sweat drop ! " Se … semua ? " Kata mereka sambil merasa semangat mereka turun .

" hmm … " Gumam Teito masih bingung . Lalu Teito melirik 2 pria pirang yang berdiri agak jauh dari nya . " Aku … " Kata Teito lalu mendekati Mikage dan Hakuren .

" Hai' ? " Kata Hakuren .

" Nani desu ka ? Teito – sama ? " Tanya Mikage dengan sopan . ( mikage : emangnya aku ga pernah sopan ya ? ) " ore … " Kata Teito dengan nada yang sedikit aneh .

Lalu , setelah Teito sampai di depan 2 pirang itu , Teito pun menyentuh baju si 2 pirang ( Hakuren : bisa gak ga usah manggil aku pirang ? Author : Lho ? kok gitu ? Kamu kan emang pirang ! gimana sih ? Frau juga pirang kok ! ) lalu berkata : " Aku model baju seperti kalian ! Berikan modelnya padaku sekarang juga ! " dengan wajah yang polos & innocent itu . Mikage dan hakuren sampai bengong .

" Aku mau model yang ini ! " Kata Teito sambil menunjuk baju Mikage . Hakuren langsung berkata : " tenanglah Teito – sama … Kami akan memberikannya pada anda sebentar lagi …"

" iya … Matte ! " Kata Mikage langsung meluncur ke ruang baju . " ini bajunya ! " Katanya sambil menunjukkan nya pada Teito . " badan anda agak kecil ya ? Yo ~ sh ! Mari kita cari ! " Kata Mikage dengan semangat 45 (?)

**Grudak ! Gruduk !**

Kalian tau itu bunyi apa ? Yap ! Itu bunyi Mikage dengan semangat 45nya . Ribut ya ? Pasti ! Teito dan hakuren hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan . Teito sih bengong , tapi Hakuren ? Hakuren tersenyum sambil bergumam : " Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat Mikage seperti ini " Lalu sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya .

Akhirnya , 10 menit kemudian , Mikage kembali dan membawa baju untuk teito sambil memamerkan _the big grin_ di hadapan mereka .

" silahkan bajunya Teito – sama … " Kata Mikage sambil membungkukkan badannya sambil mnyodorkan baju teito .

" a … Arigatou … " Kata Teito sambnil mengambil bajunya . " Aku akan berganti sekarang .

Beberapa menit kemudian …

" bagaimana penampilan ku ? " Kata Teito sambil tersenyum .

" Bagus sekali Teito – sama … " Kata Hakuren pendek .

" Buaaaaaaaagus ! Teito** ! **ups ! " Kata Mikage langsung mentup mulutnya . " sumimasen … teito – sama … "

" Kore wa daijoubu ! " Kata Teito sampai mengejutkan Mikage dan Hakuren .

" Aku ga pernah punya teman karena aku anak dari keluarga bangsawan Klein … Semua di sana memanggilku dengan embel – embel ' sama ' seperti kalian ! Aku sekolah itu untuk membuat teman ! Bukan reputasi untuk diriku ! Jadi , mulai sekarang , panggil aku teito ! Awas ya ! Kalo ga manggil aku Teito ! " Ancam teito .

" Baiklah … Baiklah … Ayo Teito … Kuajak kau berkeliling … " Kata hakuren sambil membuka pintu .

1 jam kemudian …

" Aduh … Aduh … Ruangannya masih banyak ya ? Ore wa tsukareta … " Keluh teito pada pemandunya itu . " Lho ? masa sih ? Baru 2 lantai lho ! Masih ada 4 lantai lagi " Kata Mikage .

" Naniiiiiiii ? " teriak Teito tanpa ampun . Dia kesal jadi agak mundur tanpa menyadari bahwa dibawahnya ada tangga . " eh ? " hanya itu kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Teito sebelum jatuh.

" Teito ! "

" Teitoooooo ! "

**GREPP !**

_**Teito POV**_

_Aku … Jatuh dari tangga … Yang terdengar hanya teriakan Hakuren dan Mikage … Hahaha … _

_Payah … Bila aku nanti mati , aku tak akan menyalahkan siapapun …Demo … Kami – sama … Aku masih belum ingin mati … Tatsuketeeee !_

_**Teito POV end **_

_**General POV**_

Ternyata , doa teito masih didengarkan Kami – sama . Di bawah sana , sorang pria tinggi menangkapnya . " hup ! Daijoubu desu ka ? " Tanya pria itu , Teito pelan – pelan membuka mata dan melihat pria yang menangkapnya . Teito hanya bisa terbengong dan berkata dalam hati : pirang … Lagi ? Kenapa sih disekolah ini banyak anak pirang ? Pria itu pun menurunkan Teito dan bertanya lagi pada Teito " Daijoubu desu ka ? " . " u … un … Arigatou … " Kata Teito masih shock . " Teito ! " " Daijoubu desu ka ? " Semprot Mikage dan hakuren khawatir .

" un … ore wa daijoubu …"

" aaaah … Yokata … " ucap Mikage lega seperti Teito hampir jatuh ke jurang .

" arigatou … Senpai … Teito tak akan selamat tanpa tangkapanmu …" Ucap Hakuren sambil membungkuk dalam – dalam .

" ah … Daijoubu … Kau murid kelas 1 ya ? Hakuren Oak desu ka ? " Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum .

" ah ! Sou ! "

" Di sebelahmu itu adalah Mikage … Desu ka ? Gomen … aku tak tau nama panjangnya …" Kata pria itu .

" Daijoubu …"

" Lalu … Anak kecil bermata saphire itu … Anak bangsawan Klein janeka ? " Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk Teito yang sedang diceramahi Mikage alias di semprot .

" Ah … Benar sekali ! Teito Klein namanya … " Kata Hakuren . " demo … Bagaimana senpai tau ?"

" Itu sudah jadi tugas OSIS untuk mengetahui semua anak di dalam akademi … Jaga diri kalian … Aku harus segera pergi ke rapat … Sampai jumpa …" Kata Pria itu melambai pada Teito dan Mikage dan Teito serta Hakuren .

Setelah senpai itu pergi , Teito dkk istirahat sebentar karena kaki Mikage sudah mulai sakit juga. Ketika mereka sedang duduk di taman sekolah itu , Teito bertanya : " Eh … Siapa sih cowok tadi? Yang tadi menolongku …" Kata Teito asal semprot .

" Mikage tersedak dan hampir memuntahkan es kopinya . " uhuk ! uhuk ! "

" Teito ? Kamu ga tau cowok tadi ? dia kan terkenal di seluruh akademi … "

" Gomen … Aku ga tau … Jadi … Siapa dia ? "

" Dia itu senpai kita … Namanya … " Kata Mikage mencoba menjelaskan .

" Frau birkin " Serobot Hakuren .

" Dia ketua OSIS akademi kita … Ayahnya yang memiliki akademi ini bernama … Engh … " Pikir Mikage bingung .

" Namanya Bastien Birkin " Dia … Benar – benar privasi … Aku juga ga tau apa yang dilakukannya dengan membangun akademi ini … Sudah … ayo ! kita harus jalan lagi ! Bosan aku duduk di taman ini terus ! " Kata Hakuren .

" Iya … iya … Ayo Teito ! " Ajak Mikage .

" oh … baiklah … " Kata Teito . Lalu berlalu dari tempat itu .

' Frau birkin ya ? Aku penasaran … Ada apa ya ? Di balik senyum dan perawakkannya semua super perfect itu …' Ucap teito di dalam batinnya .

To be Continued

Author's corner …

Nah , Minna ! Frau skyou – sama tercinta kita dah muncul ! Gimana BL nya ? Masih ga kerasa ya ? Pasti !Saya juga mikir gitu kok ! Ini chapter terpanjang selama ini ! Fiuuuuh ! Saatnya bales review !

_ElanKlein : Udah aku lanjutin kok … Gomennasai kalau Frautei nya belom kerasa …_

_Lollipop : Arigatou ! Aku sudah usahakan … Aku sudah jadi nih ceritanya! Panjang juga nih jadinya !oh ya , maksih review nya di Fanfic 07 ghost chap 2 !_

Behind the scene …

Author : puas lo ? Fraunya udah muncul !

Teito : Nah … Puaslah … Thanks ya Ria !

Author : Jangan panggil aku Ria ! Jadul ! Namaku Arthuria !

Mikage : aku dapet pair ya ternyata ?

Author : kuusahakan !

Mikage : Arigatou neeee !( meluk – meluk author ga jelas )

Author : Mikage ! Mikage ! Sadar ! Pusing !

Mikage : Ayo Teito ! Kita pulang !

Author : Hati – hati pulang nya ! Nih duitnya … ( ngasih duit )

Mikage : oh … Arigatou …

Teito : matte ! ini kan Cuma Rp . 5000 , 00 perak !

Author : yang penting duit … Minna ! Review !


	4. Hantu Pembawa Cinta?

**Aishiteru Senpai !**

Fandom : 07 Ghost

Pair : Frau x Teito

Summary : ( hanya untuk chapter ini ) " Arigatou … Senpai … "

Warning : baca chapter sebelumnya ajah ya ? cape' nulisnya . Ohya … tambahkan TYPO …

Disclaimer : 07 Ghost is Yuki Amemiya's forever !

Author's note …

Moshi2 minna ! Sudah lama ga ketemu ya ? Arthuria kangeeeeen ! Rasanya pengen meluk readers nich ! Kyou wa , Arthuria ga bisa banyak bacotan . harus kerja , kerja , kerja . Sibuk ! mari kita mulai saja ya ? Baiklah !

**Buka Tirainya !**

Chap 4 : Hantu di lorong membawa cinta ?

Sudah beberapa hari Teito tinggal di akademi 07 Ghost .Banyak rumor telah ia dengar . dan sebagian dari semua itu adalah tentang dirinya. Tapi pada satu musim panas yang ga biasa , karena agak dingin , semua rumor itu berganti dengan sebuah rumor yang menakuti semua murid .

" hei Teito ! Kamu dengar ga ? Katanya hantu lorong itu muncul lagi lho ! Sekitar jam 5 sore ! Seram ya ? Aku sih ga takut ! " Sombong Mikage di meja Teito. Teito mah sweatdrop aja deh ! Karen dia tau bahwa Mikage bicara seperti itu dengan keringat dingin tercucur dari dahinya.

Pulang sekolah , Teito langsung kabur dari pandangan Mikage dan melesat menuju koridor OSIS dimana si hantu lorong biasa muncul. Dia yang tidak biasa menunggu lama langsung jatuh tertidur dia koridor itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian , Teito bangun dan melihat bayangan hitam dari ujung koridor. Itu kahh ? Hantunya ? Teito gemetaran sampai ga bisa teriak. Hantu itu dsatang cepat sekali dan pada akhirnya Teito ketakutan abiss lalu berteriak , " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKU ! ".

Tiba2 hantu itu berhenti dan dil luar dugaan , hantu itu tertawa dan berkata, " Hahahahahahaha ! Klein ? Kenapa aku harus memakanmu ? Aku kan bukan kanibal … ". Teito mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya , malahan. Itu adalah suara … " Birkin – senpai … ".

Bayangan semakin menjelas dan terlihatlah rambut pirang dan mata biru Frau yang menatap Teito lembut. Teito masih gemetaran dan kakinya keseleo gara2 ketakutan. Frau tau Teito masih ketakutan , maka dia menawarkan bantuan berdiri. Teito mencoba berdiri , tetapi kakinya sakit. Maka Frau menawarkan bantuan lagi.

" Klein … Kaya'nya kau keseleo … Biar aku membantu … " ucap Frau sambil berlutut berniat menolong Teito. " Eh , tidak usah senpai ! Sa … Saya bisa sendiri … " ucap Teito sambil bergerak mundur sedikit. " Ayolah Klein … Sudah hampir malam … " Frau masih memaksa. Teito masih juga mundur2. Udah gitu , NGESOT lagi mundurnya! Kasian Hakuren yang nyuci baju donggg ! Gimana , lagi ni anak ?

Pada akhirnya Frau menatap Teito lekat2 sambil menahan lututnya – supaya ga kabur lagi - dan berkata , " Klein ! ". Teito kaget dan menatap Frau. " Biarkan … aku … membantumu … " ucap Frau dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Wajah Teito merona merah dan akhirnya menyerah sambil berkata , " Baiklah senpai … "

Frau tersenyum menang. Dia mengangkat ( baca : menggendong ) Teito dengan gaya – ehem – bridal style. " Ah ! " Teriak Teito kaget. " To … tolong turun kan saya senpai ! " Teito meronta – ronta. Frau hanya menyeringai dan berkata" diam saja lah. Kau itu tidak ada gunanya kalau kaki terkilir begini.". Teito yang masih blushing ternyata melihat Frau menyeringai. Teito jadi bergidik ngeri.

' Senpai kok rasanya beda sama waktu itu ya ? Dia jadi terlihat lebih menakutkan … aku takut … ', ucap Teito dalam dekapan Frau. Frau berjalan terus sampai dirasanya Teito agak nyaman.

_**Frau's POV …**_

Sebenarnya , aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menyeringai begitu. Klein pasti tambah ketakutan sekarang. Sial ! Kenapa harus begitu sih ? Bisa2 dia menghindariku sampai dia lulus. Ampunn dehh ! Tapi apa mau dikata ? Aku tertarik pada bocah ini. Mati deh aku kalo ketahuan tertarik sama anak kecil. Gomen ne , Klein. Eh ? Dia mulai tenang ? Yokatta . Kupikir aku bisa stress .

" Senpai … " , mulut kecil Teito bersuara memanggilku.

_**Frau's POV end …**_

" Senpai … " Panggil Teito. Frau lalu menjawab , " ya ? Ada apa Klein ? ".

" Onegaishimasu ! Panggil aku Teito ! " kata Teito segera. Frau terbelalak dan segera berkata, " Ya … kenapa tidak ? Aku senang … Teito … ".

Beberapa saat kemudian , Teito buka suara untuk bertanya ." Anoo … Kita mau ke mana ? " Frau tersenyum dan berkata, " Lihatlah nanti… Itu adalah tempat istimewaku … Kurasa itu bisa membuat kita santai sebentar… " . Teito hanya bingung saja. Tiba2 saja dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Frau sambil bertanya atau lebih tepatnya meminta izin, " Bolehkah aku begini sebentar ? Senpai … ". Frau hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, " silakan … ". Lalu Teito kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

Kemana kah Frau akan membawa Teito ? Apa yang terjadi pada Teito ? Apa itu tempat istimewa ? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya !

_**To Be Continued**_

Arthuria : Oh astaga … sudah lama ga nulis FFn ya jadi gini nih …

Frau : Bolos melulu sih !

Arthuria : Aku ga bolos ! aku belajar buat ujian !

Teito : Aku malu bacanya …

Arthuria : Teito-chan ga perlu malu … Itu kan bukti cintamu dengan Frau … *meluk2 Teito*

Mikage : Arthuria - sannn !

Arthuria : Hai Mikage ! Eh , ada Hakuren ya ?

Hakuren : Konbawa …

Arthuria : karena semua udah ngumpul , bantuin aku bales review yukk !

Teito : ayoo !

Arthuria : Yang pertama …. _CherryNamiHaze! _Makasih udah mau review ! Tenang ! Fic nya ga akan berenti kok ! Gimana ?Adegannya udah kerasa belom ? Makasih udah review ! reviewnya aku minta lagi ya !

Teito : Yang Kedua … Dari _ElanKlein !_ Tetep senyum ya ! Aku akan menggantikan Arthuria - san untuk bilang douita ! Sama2 ya Elan - san ! Reviewnya boleh diminta lagi kan ?

Frau : lalu … dari _Hime Sakura Green !_ Keren masa' sih ? Arigatou … Tentu ! Pasti akan dilanjutkan ! Minta review lagi ya Hime - sama ;) !

Mikage : Terus ada dari _Shizuo Miyuki _! Maaf kan ya … itu TYPO …. =_=" Arthuria - san pasti akan memperbaiki TYPO nya … Tetap mereview ya ! Makasih reviewnya !

Hakuren : Dan yang terakhir … _Mochiyo - sama _ ! Makasih banyak buat reviewnya yang sangat membantu !Arthuria - san sangat senang akan review setengah flame itu ! Sarannya sungguh membantu ! Masih sudikah untuk mereview ?

Arthuria and the others : Thank you for the review and … _Please Review again Minna - sama !_

_See you at the next chappieee ! Byeeeeee ~_


	5. Taman Rahasia dan Rahasia

_Author's note_

_**Privyet, minna-san! O genki desu ka? Arthuria is in the house! Ehe, aku sudah lama sekali gak lanjut cerita abal ini, baru tadi dapat ide. Maafkan keleletan saya ya. Sudah satu tahun ini cerita terbengkalai. Saya masih mau melanjutkan! Tenang saja~. Ayo lanjut bacaa! **_

_IN THE PREVIOUS EPISODE…. _

_"Anoo ... Kita mau ke mana?" Frau tersenyum dan berkata, "Lihatlah nanti ... Itu adalah tempat istimewaku ... Kurasa itu bisa membuat kita santai sebentar ...". _

_AND THERE'S WHERE WE CONTINUE_

Teito yang diam di pelukan Frau, mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat sebuah pohon besar dikelilingi oleh lampu taman seperti di taman rumahnya. Frau menurunkan Teito yang segera berjalan ke arah pohon itu. "Kita di mana?" tanyanya pada Frau.

Frau menjawab, "taman rahasia 07Ghost Academy…"

**07 ghost **

**©Amemiya Yuki **

**FRAU X TEITO**

**ArthuriaMariePendragon**

Presents

**Aishiteru Senpai!**

Warning : Abal, ancur, aneh, OOC, Shounen - ai / YAOI / boys love, Lelucon garing..

_**OPEN THE CURTAIN!**_

Chapter 5 : Taman Rahasia

"Taman rahasia?"

"yak. Yang tau taman ini Cuma Student Council saja, dan kau.." kata Frau sambil menusuk pelan dahi Teito dengan jarinya. "ayo sini, ku buatkan kau teh.." kata Frau sambil berjalan ke sebuah tempat (maaf Author lupa namanya) dengan meja batu dengan hiasan indah dengan kursi yang dibuat dari pahatan kayu eboni.

Teito sangat kagum dengan keindahannya tapi ia tetap tidak bisa merepotkannya senpainya itu. "ngg. Tidak usah, senpai. Saya kembali ke asrama saja." Frau tersenyum lagi, "oh ayolah Teito. Lagipula.. Ini balasan karena kau sudah mengira aku ini hantu, hmm?" katanya masih tersenyum. Teito langsung sweatdrop. "Benar juga sih. Ya sudah lah, satu gelas saja tidak akan menyakitiku." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Frau.

"huahhh. Enak sekali! Ini teh apa?" kata Teito dengan senyum di wajahnya yang manis itu. Tanpa disadari jantung Frau berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Teito yang menyadari senpainya itu bengong langsung melambaikan tangannya di depan Frau, "senpai? Senpai? Birkin-senpai?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Teito menarik nafas, "BIRKIN-SENPAI!" dan meneriaki nya tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Frau yang kaget langsung sadar dari semua lamunannya. "OI KUSO GAKI! BISA SOPAN DIKIT GAK?! NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK?!" teriak Frau tanpa sadar.

Teito yang kaget juga jadi ikut marah, "apaan sih?! Lagian dari tadi di panggilin! Lagian siapa yang gaki, jelek?!"

"nandatooo? Kau yang berteriak di hadapan wajahku! Apaan sih maumu hah?!"

" dasar jelek! Dari tadi ditanyakan ini teh apa, malah bengong!"

"berisik kauu! Kau ini dididik atau tidak sih, Teito Klein! Apa kakakmu tidak mengajarimu dengan benar hah?!"

" oh ya?! Asal kau tau saja ya! Kakakku itu mendidikku dari umurku 5 sampai aku 15 tahun dan aku baik-baik saja tuh!"

"bocah!"

"Pirang jelek!"

"pendek!"

"setan kau! Aku keluar dari sini!" kata Teito akhirnya lalu keluar dari taman itu.

Meninggalkan Frau yang bengong menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, '_w-what… whatthehell have I done?!' _ ucapnya dalam hati.

XxxxKeesokan harinyaxxxX

"Kenapa Teito? Baru bangun, kok wajahmu begitu?" tanya Hakuren sambil menuangkan susu di gelas pada Teito yang baru bangun tapi dengan wajah murung dan lingkaran mata. "ngh. Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hakuren. Sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Teito sambil duduk.

"ntahlah. Sarapan apa hari ini, Roseamanelle-sama?" tanya Hakuren sambil menoleh ke arah dapur, Jendela dapur terbuka dan terpampanglah wajah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda manis yang dipanggil Roseamanelle-sama itu. " sebentar lagi selesai dan kau boleh lihat~." Teito menatap gadis manis itu dengan bingung. "aah! Masakan ku!" katanya sambil kembali melihat ke dapur.

"Itu siapa? Kenapa kau panggil di dengan embel-embel '-sama'?" bisik Teito pada Hakuren. "nanti kenalan~" kata Hakuren dengan nada riang. Teito masih bingung, "makanan siaap~!" teriak Roseamanelle dari dapur, lalu membawa piring-piring berisi sosis. "sosis?" tanya Teito.

"ya ampun Roseamanelle-sama! Sudah kubilang kan jangan buat sosis?!" kata Hakuren pada gadis itu. Roseamanelle langsung membantah, "ini wurst! Dan sausnya kuganti! Hu-uh! Makan dulu dong Hakuren! Enak kok! Ya kan?" tanyanya sambil menghadap Teito.

"iya enak!" katanya sambil menelan satu sosis, "tuh kan~ udah sana makan, udah dibuatin kok ya gak dimakan?" kata Roseamanelle sambil mendorong Hakuren ke kursinya lalu pergi membangunkan Mikage.

Ketika Teito dan Hakuran sedang menikmati makanan mereka, …

"HORAAAAA! BANGUN, MIKAGE CELESTINE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teito menatap ke arah pintu kamar Mikage dengan sweatdrop, "na-nanda.. kore?" "tidak usah di perhatikan.." kata Hakuren sambil meminum tehnya.

XxxxSesudah MakanxxxX

"Masakan Roseamanelle memang yang terbaik! Huhee.." kata Mikage sambil menepuk perutnya. "kau makan terlalu banyak, Mikage. Hari ini kita ada pelajaran Olahraga…" kata Hakuren sambil melihat jadwal pelajaran. "HUHEEEE?!" teriak Mikage. Ketika mereka sibuk teriak-teriakan, Roseamanell mendekati Teito.

"Klein-sama.. Atashi no namae wa Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg desu.. "katanya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum. Teito berdiri dan balas membungkuk, "a-ah! Teito Klein desu! Onegai, panggil aku Teito! Roseamanelle-san!" Roseamanelle tersenyum dan berkata, "Teito kalau begitu, panggil aku Ouka ya kalau begitu..!" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Lalu menoleh ke arah Hakuren dan Mikage, "_okay! Enough, boys! Don't fight in front of Teito!_" katanya. Mikage dan Hakuren langsung berhenti, "baik. Rosemanelle-sama.."

XxxxKelasxxxX

Sesampainya di kelas, para murid menatap Teito, Hakuren, dan Mikage sebenarnya. Lalu melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. "Ouka kenapa tidak ikut kita?" kata Teito sambil duduk di kursinya. "Roseamanelle-sama beda kelas dengan kita.." kata Mikage pada teman-temannya. "Dia cantik kan, Teito?" tanya Mikage tiba-tiba. "ah iya. Dia cantik sekali.." kata Teito sambil tersenyum kecil. Yang berarti dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada kecantikannya.

"Iya kan! Baik banget, lagi! huhu, siapa ya? Yang cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan Rosemanelle-sama sebagai pacar? Hehe~ " tambah Mikage sambil menyenggol pundak Hakuren lembut. "diamlah Mikage. Siapa juga yang pacaran sama Roseamanelle-sama?"

"eh? Kau punya pacar?" tanya Teito sambil memasang muka penasaran. "eh… yah.. Entahlah.." kata Hakuren sambil berdehem pelan. "widiiih..! Malu-male nieee!" sorak Mikage sambil nge-poke pipinya Hakuren.

Hakuren langsung meninju pundak Mikage pelan. Lalu mereka mulai tertawa lagi

Ketika bel berbunyi tiba-tiba muncullah 2 orang dengan baju putih yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa. Satu dengan rambut hitam dan kcamata hitam, satunya lagi lebih pendek dan berambut pirang.

Semua orang pada ribut. "Kyaaaa. Hyuuga dan Konatsu-sama!" terdengar teriakan beberapa gadis dari ujung ruangan. "Apa yang dicari Student Council di sini?" tanya Hakuren pada teman-temannya.

"Teito Klein ada?" tanya yang berambut hitam dengan nada ceria. Yang pirang langsung melihat sekeliling. "Mereka mencarimu Teito…" kata Mikage was-was. Teito pasang muka kesal. 'Pasti si ketua yang mengirim mereka…' ucap Teito di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba si rambut hitam berseru sambil menunjuk Teito sambil berteriak senang, "itu dia! Konatsu!"

"Baik.." dan orang yang dipanggil Konatsu itu langsung berjalan ke arah Teito. Melompati beberapa meja dan akhirnya mendarat di meja Teito. "Ikut kami…" katanya sambil lalu menarik tangan Teito. "Teito-kun kami pinjam sebentar ya, Oak-kun, Celestine-kun! Bye bye~" katanya lalu keluar kelas diikuti oleh Konatsu dan Teito.

"aku akan baik-baik saja!" teriak Teito sebelum keluar. Ckckck kayak mau diculik aja nih Teito. Wkwkwk. Ok lanjut.

Xxxx Koridor xxxX

"hey! Kalian mau bawa aku ke mana?!" tanya (baca : hardik) Teito dengan sebal. "Lagian kalian siapa sih?!" hardik Teito lagi. "Lepasin! Sakit tau!" kata Teito sambil menyentak tangan Konatsu. "ah. Sumimasen Klein-san." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

"iih! Galak banget sih! Biasa aja laah!" kata si kacamata hitam. "Namaku Hyuuga! Aku wakil ketua Student Council~" katanya sambil tersenyum. "nah yang ini Begleiter ku~ Namanya Konatsu!" kata Hyuuga sembari menepuk kepala Konatsu "hajimemashite…" balas Konatsu pelan.

"Begleiter?"

"eh? Kamu ga tau apa itu begleiter? Pasti Oak-kun dan Celestine-kun lupa jelasin! Ok, jadi, Begleiter itu…" perkataan Hyuuga dipotong oleh Konatsu. "maaf, Wakil Hyuuga. Mungkin kita bisa buru-buru?" katanya sambil menunjuk jam tangan nya.

"ahahah! Iya! Ya sudah, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri sama 'dia' nanti kalau kau masih penasaran, tapi sekarang kita haru buru-buru!" kata Hyuuga lalu menaikkan Teito ke pundaknya lalu berjalan agak cepat. "hwaaaaa! Turunkan akuuuu!"

"oh diamlah Teito-kun~.."

"du du du du du~~ Lalala~ " Curly fries! #dihajar pembaca. Fokus oy!# Ah ya maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku serius! Itu loh! Oh? Itu bukan Curly Fries deng! Itu wali kelas nya Teito dkk! Lance-sensei! Tepat saat dia sedang lewat, dia berpapasan dengan Hyuuga, Konatsu dan Teito.

"heeey! Pagi Lance!" sapa Hyuuga sambil lalu.

"Ohayou Lance-sensei!" kata Konatsu juga sambil lalu.

"_Good morning, you two~! Have a nice work today!" _katanya tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Teito berada di punggung Hyuuga. 'Dia terlalu santai untuk peduli pada muridnya..' pikir Teito.

Xxxx Student Council Room xxxX

"Sudah kuduga aku akan diculik ke sini." Ucap Teito pelan.

"sudah ayo masuk~" kata Hyuuga sambil mendorong Teito. " He-Hei! Jangan dorong!"

BRAKK!

Frau yang terduduk di atas meja membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat seseorang jatuh di depan kantornya. Hyuuga hanya melambaikan tangannya, "pagi bos! Kami bawa paketnya! Nah, kami permisi ya!" katanya langsung sambil menarik Konatsu keluar dari ruangan sang bos.

Sang bos, tentu saja adalah Frau Birkin.

Teito masih pusing karena didorong dan tiba-tiba jatuh begitu. Frau hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah Teito. "oy oy Teito, daijoubu ka?"

Teito kenal suara itu dan ketika menengok ke atas ia melihat Frau, ia langsung loncat dan mejauh. "oh ayolah. Jangan katakan kalau kau masih marah gara-gara kemaren. Aku hanya kelepasan sedikit." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Teito membuka mulutnya, "itu sifat mu yang asli kan? Sifatmu, arogan, menyebalkan, pintar dan menarik perhatian, tapi sifat mu yang asli bukan seperti yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Ya kan? Makanya sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan senyummu yang aneh…"

Frau tertegun. Ia menyeringai. "huh. Ternyata lo pinter juga."

Teito langsung sweatdrop denger Frau pake "gw-lo".

"Tapi aku menggeret.."

"menculik.."

"terserah kau saja. Adalah untuk meminta maaf. Bukan membeberkan rahasia." Kata Frau sambil tersenyum.

Teito memasang tampang kesal. "Terserah. Biar kau minta maaf juga aku tidak akan panggil kau senpai lagi." Kata Teito sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Frau terkekeh. "tidak masalah Teito. Aku juga tidak ingin kau memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja aku Frau, ya?"

"Terserah. Aku mau balik ke kelas." Kata Teito sambil balik badan.

"oh. Teito?" panggil Frau lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Teito tanpa menoleh.

Frau memojokkan tubuh kecil Teito dengan menempelkan tangannya di pintu lalu berbisik, "kalau kau bilang siapapun tentang rahasiaku…" jantung Teito langsung berdetak cepat, 'apa ini?!' pikirnya.

"kau keluar dari sekolah ini…" kata Frau akhirnya. Jantung Teito berdetak semakin cepat ketika merasakan nafas Frau di lehernya, ia menggigil lalu lari keluar dari ruangan itu, "IYA TERSERAH!" katanya.

Frau hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu terkekeh. "anak itu menarik sekali.." ucapnya.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

OHOHOHOHOHOH! Sorry I have to cut it here, bros! Menurut saya ini chappie terpanjang selama _Aishiteru Senpai!_ Berlangsung. Well, I don't know in your opinion. Anyway! Let's check the reviews shall we?

_Guest : oke ini udah lanjut! Review lagi ya~ _

_Guest : yaah. Padahal ada rencana nih. Kalaupun ada jangan di flame doong ;A;. HyuuKona sih kayanya ga ada. Tapi bisa aja ada. Yah tergantung otak saya aja lah. Heheh. Reviewnya boleh diminta lagi kah?_

_Stefanie Klein Nightray : Ok siiip! Ini sih harusnya udah panjang Stefanie-san! Review lagi ya!_

_Elan Klein : yeeey! Makasih! Ini aku udah update! Maaf lama ya! Aku sempet buntu ide ___

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah log in untuk review! Lucy Ninzera, Mochiyo-sama, Bottomless Sea, dan Hime. Sakura. Green! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA!

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Get to Know you Better (part 1)

_Author-sama's note:_

_**Heyya Minna-san~! Saya rasa memang saya sudah hiatus terlalu lama dan saatnya membuat lagi. Nggak baik bikin fans nunggu ;D #GEDEBUKK! Oke deh. Setting kali ini adalah liburan. Teito gak akan pulang ke rumah karena Castor sama Ilyusha mau pergi ke luar negeri buat ngunjungin keluarga mereka sekalian nyebar undangan pernikahan mereka. Jadi yang ada di rumah Cuma Ayanami. Teito kan gak akrab sama Ayanami, jadi pengen di sekolah aja~ Oke deh! Kita mulai saja~!**_

_In the Previous Episode~_

Frau memojokkan tubuh kecil Teito dengan menempelkan tangannya di pintu lalu berbisik, "kalau kau bilang siapapun tentang rahasiaku…" jantung Teito langsung berdetak cepat, 'apa ini?!' pikirnya.

"kau keluar dari sekolah ini…" kata Frau akhirnya. Jantung Teito berdetak semakin cepat ketika merasakan nafas Frau di lehernya, ia menggigil lalu lari keluar dari ruangan itu, "IYA TERSERAH!" katanya.

_And there's where we'll Awesomely Continue!_

Keesokan harinya, liburan di mulai. Hakuren dan Mikage kembali ke rumah mereka untuk liburan. Teito yang sudah biasa sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Itu adalah hari pertama liburan, Teito bangun dan membuat teh kesukannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "hanya aku sendiri dan akademi ini… 1 Bulan, bagaimana ini?" katanya sambil minum teh.

Ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat pantai di belakang akademinya.

"ah iya… Ke pantai saja, kayaknya hari ini cuacanya akan bagus…"

07 ghost

©Amemiya Yuki

FRAU X TEITO

ArthuriaMariePendragon

Presents

Aishiteru Senpai!

Warning : Abal, ancur, aneh, OOC, Shounen - ai / YAOI / boys love, Lelucon garing..

_OPEN THE CURTAIN!_

Chapter 6 : Get to know you better (part 1)

"uwah… Masih pagi tapi sudah panas ya…" kata Teito sambil berjalan di atas pasir pantai itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup lembut menyapu rambut cokelat Teito. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat ia dan kakaknya sering ke pantai dulu. "oh ya, dulu.. aku…"

"_Kakak! Aku menemukan kerang!" teriak Teito senang sambil berlari ke arah Castor yang berdiri di dekatnya. "hee.. Kerja bagus, Teito-kun~" pujinya sambil membelai kepala Teito lembut. _

"hey! Oper ke sini!" lamunan Teito buyar ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

'Siapa tuh?' tanyanya sambil mengintip dari balik pohon. Matanya membulat ketika melihat beberapa orang main bola. 'Hee… Ada orang juga ya di sini?' batinnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata _sapphire (_saya gak harus bilang siapa kan? :P ) sedang menendang bola ke gawang lawan. Ketika bola itu masuk, pemuda itu berteriak senang, "GOOOOL~~!" "4 untuk Ketua OSIS!" teriak pemuda yang menjadi wasit.

Jantung Teito serasa mau meledak. Wajahnya memanas dan tiba-tiba saja, Frau menoleh dan melihat ke arahnya. "ah!" Teito langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Merasa malu karena sudah mengintip seperti itu. 'AKU INI KENAPA SIH?!' batinnya sambil berlari kembali ke kamar asramanya.

XxxxJam Makan MalamxxxX

Teito makan sendiri di meja kacanya. Bahan makanannya sudah tersedia di dapur. Cuma tinggal gimana Teito masaknya aja. Malam itu Teito memasak sup karena di luar hujan dan dinginnya minta ampun. Ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar. Ia berjalan ke arah taman rahasia itu lagi.

Karena itu sudah cukup malam, maka ia pergi ke situ sambil berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang ada di sana.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan pelan tanpa suara dan mendapati tak ada seseorang pun di sana. 'untung si KetOs gak ada di sini.' Katanya sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang paling besar di sana.

Baru berapa saat dia duduk di sana, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang dikenalnya, "he… sepertinya kau jadi menyukai taman ini…" Teito melompat sedikit dan melihat seseorang bersandar di pintu masuk. FRAU!

Dia langsung berdiri dan menatap Frau. "a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Kata Teito dengan wajah yang agak merah (maluuu maluuu) karena dia mengingat apa yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Meskipun sudah mencoba dari siang, dia tidak dapat melupakan wajah cerah kakak kelasnya itu. Keringat yang menuruni dahinya. Keringat yang membasahi kaos putih itu membuatnya dapat melihat perut kakak kelasnya yang _sixpack_ itu. Bahkan Author-sama sampai klepek-klepek.

"heh… Tempat ini kan sejak awal memang milikku." Katanya dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Wajah Teito memanas lagi dan Frau mendekat. "harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau ada di sini, Teito Klein~" katanya.

Teito mundur dan berteriak, "jangan mendekat!"

Frau mendekat lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Teito lalu menarik dagu Teito ke atas, pelan. "wajah mu memerah… Kenapa sih? Badan mu panas?" katanya lalu mendorong dahinya ke dahi Teito yang membuat wajah Teito semakin memerah. "ja… JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU!" teriaknya lalu lari dari situ ke kamarnya yang berbeda gedung.

Frau hanya berdiri di sana menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "hhh… Ano gaki… =_= niat senpai nya baik kok malah gitu. Anak2 jaman sekarang begini ya…?" katanya lalu tertawa kecil mengingat reaksi Teito yang manis itu. "haha… yang penting, aku mendapat reaksi yang tak disangka ya~" katanya lalu duduk di gazebo batunya lalu membuat teh untuknya sendiri.

Setelah menyesap (itu kata-katanya kan? .-. ) teh itu, ia tertawa kecil dan menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. "aku penasaran… Kalau besok aku mengganggunya lagi..~"

XxxxxX

Teito terbangun setelah menyadari bahwa jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. "perasaan… Tadi malam, gorden nya ketutup deh…" katanya sambil menunjuk jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Lalu ia mencium bau yang enak dari dapur. Ia curiga… "jangan-jangan….. SETAN!?" teriaknya. (silly Teito-kun =-= itu kan harusnya Melati. Masa' iya setan baunya kayak pancake begini…) lalu ia turun ke bawah. Dan menemukan seseorang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" kata Teito. Matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang sedang memasak di dapurnya. FRAU LAGI! "kauuuu! Mau apa ke sini?!"

Frau hanya menoleh lalu menyeringai, "ohhh… Ohayou, Klein-sama…" katanya lalu menaruh pancake yang sudah matang itu ke piring dan menaruhnya di meja.

Teito masih berdiri di tempat dan menatap tidak percaya. "tadi malam aku dapat telepon dari ayahku. Katanya kakak mu menelepon ke rumah ayahku dan dia ingin agar kau aman dengan cara apapun. Dia meminta anggota Dewan Siswa untuk menjagamu 24 jam. Tapi ayahku belum sempat beritahu bahwa aku adalah ketua nya, kakakmu sudah _hang up_ duluan. Dan udah gitu, pake ngancem segala! Bikin merinding aja. Udah sana makan. Hari ini aku harus kerja. Kau tau di mana kau bisa menemukanku kalau kau mencariku" katanya lalu mendorong Teito untuk duduk dan melemparkan garpu ke Teito.

Teito langsung sadar, "nii-sama? Serius?"

"iya.. Castor Klein kan?"

Teito memerhatikan Frau yang masih memakai celemek merah muda milik Ouka,'biar pake celemek, tampang cowoknya kelihatan banget ya...'. Teito cekikikan lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pancake buatan Frau… "aku… gak diracuni kan?"

Frau berteriak, "BOCAH KURANG AJARR!"

XxxxxX

"ya sudah selesaikan makananmu sana. Waduh udah jam segini, aku harus buru2 pergi nih.." kata Frau sambil lari ke pintu depan.

Teito yang sudah selesai makan langsung menyusul. "memangnya kau ada kerjaan di hari liburan gini?"

Frau mengenakan sepatunya lalu menjawab, "hmm… ya… aku sibuk."

Teito menelengkan kepalanya. "sibuk apa?"

Frau berdiri lalu menyeringai. "kau mau tau~?"

"nggak sama sekali deh.. nggak jadi…" katanya sambil melihat ke arah lain dan sweatdrop.

"hehehe. Baiklah. Aku pergi...!" katanya lalu lari dari ruangan itu.

Teito hanya berdiri di sana sambil menutup pintu, "apaan sih dia itu… Datang dan pergi seenak udelnya ajah. Pancake nya enak sih(?)"

"ah…" ia melihat jam tangan yang tadi digunakan Frau. "jamnya ketinggalan… Dibilang kalo cuci tangan gak usah di lepas, jamnya." Katanya lalu menaruh jam itu di atas lemari, "lain kali kalau ketemu nanti kukasih deh…" katanya lalu beres2 dan mandi.

XxxxxxX

Sore itu Teito yang bosan, jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan terbuka dan dia melihat Konatsu di sana. "ah… Konatsu-senpai…" bisiknya. Konatsu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Klein-sama!"

"konbawa…" kata Teito sambil tersenyum tipis.

"konbawa.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Konatsu sembari berdiri.

"ah aku bosan di kamar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini.."

"hoo…" jawab Konatsu datar.

Kok jadi AWKWARD begini? Teito lalu pergi menghampiri sebuah rak buku lalu menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

"07Ghost Academy"

"buku ini kelihatan keren." Kata Teito.

Konatsu menoleh lalu tersenyum,"kau tertarik pada buku itu, Klein-sama?"

"ah tolong… Panggil aku Teito, Konatsu-senpai. Dan ya, aku tertarik pada buku ini."

Konatsu menoleh lalu bertanya, "kenapa buku itu, Teito?"

"ntahlah. Buku ini ntah mengapa menarik perhatianku dari tadi." Jawab Teito tapi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bersampul cokelat itu. "memangnya kenapa Konatsu-senpai?"

"tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi… Buku itu penuh dengan kenangan sedih sekolah ini, jadi biasanya yang baca buku ini hanya OSIS yang kutu buku." Jawab Konatsu setengah tertawa. Teito hanya menatap buku itu, "hmm…"

XxxxxxX

Teito kembali ke kamarnya setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Konatsu di perpustakaan. "Tadaima… "

"irasshai~"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU?!"

XxxxxxX

Teito duduk di depan tv, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Frau yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang tamunya dengan tidak sopan itu. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada suara di belakangnya. Teito menengok dan melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. ... "SHIMATTA!" Teito lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat Frau berada di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"astaga orang ini kurang ajar sekali!" katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Frau. Frau mendengkur lembut masih sambil menutup mata biru nya yang indah itu. Teito _blushing_ sedikit, mau di apain juga, tetap saja, kenyataan yang ada adalah... Senpainya yang menyebalkan ini memang tampan...

XxxxX

22.00 pm

Mata Frau terbuka sedikit dan menerawang sekelilingnya. Ia ditutupi selimut yang seingatnya tidak ada di situ waktu dia berbaring di situ dan sepertinya ketiduran. Ia mencari-cari sosok seorang bocah yang seharusnya ada di sana. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan meliha teito tertidur di sofa dekat lemari buku. Dia kelihatan manis sekali. Frau mendekatinya dan memandang wajah kouhai nya yang manis itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito, merasakan nafas lembutnya dan sapuan rambut cokelatnya yang lembut itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan Frau tiba-tiba tersadar dengan apa yang sedang akan dilakukannya, ia langsung menarik dari dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau mengambil keperawanan seorang anak kecil, apalagi kalau dia menyimpannya untuk seseorang yang spesial. Tidak.. Dia tidak mau merasa bersalah. 'Bersalah... Apa-apaan ini... Aku kan sering melakukan ini... Tidak ada orang yang akan selamat dariku... Tapi kenapa... Aku...'

Akhirnya, dia hanya menarik Teito ke dalam selimut lalu berbaring di sana disebelahnya. Ia merasakan Teito menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Frau hanya tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. "Oyasumi... Teito..."

XxxxX

01.00 am

Teito membuka matanya dan langsung kaget. Dia melihat dirinya dipeluk oleh Frau. Lampu mati dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidurnya yang berwarna oranye terang. 'Dia wangi...' batin Teito kecil. Lalu blushing nya bertambah parah. Ia lalu malah menngeratkan pelukannya pada Frau, 'i..ini tidak masalah kan? S-selama aku pura-pura belum bangun toh aku sudah lama tidak dipeluk seperti ini. Anggap saja dia kakak...' katanya lalu menutup matanya dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

XxxxX

09.00 am

Teito membuka matanya dan mendapati Frau sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia melihat ke arah HP nya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ketika ia membukanya, yang ia lihat adalah fotonya ketika sedang tidur, dengan tulisan. _"Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan aku tidur denganmu kemarin malam~ Sebagai imbalan, aku sudah membuatkan mu makan pagi! Ada di meja makan, oh ya, aku mengambil momen berharga ya~ _

_, Frau" _

Teito melemparkan HP nya ke tempat tidur, "a-apaan sih orang itu!" Teito blushing parah lalu menyadari bahwa Frau meninggalkan bau hasnya di bantalnya. Teito memeluk bantal itu dan mengingat malam itu ketika Frau memeluknya. Setelah ia tersadar pada apa yang dilakukannya, ia melempar bantalnya dan berlari ke ruang makan.

Benar saja, di meja makan sudah ada makanan. Waffle dengan saus cokelat dan whipped cream. Teito makan dengan lahap sekali sampai dalam 10 menit saja dia langsung selesai makan. Setelah itu ia membaca buku dan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

XxxxxxX

Frau's Office

Frau duduk di kursinya, mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harusnya sudah dikerjakan dari kemarin. Tapi karena dia malah sibuk memikirkan Teito dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya, dia akhirnya tidak mengerjakan apa-apa. Tepat ketika dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, datanglah wakil nya terlambat seperti biasanya. "Yo Bos!" sapanya akrab sambil masuk ke dalam kantor dengan senyum lebarnya.

Frau yang sedang tidak mood gara-gara kerjaaannya hanya membalas, "yo.. Kau terlambat seperti biasanya... Hyuuga..." Hyuuga hanya tertawa lalu menjawab dengan enteng, "hehehe~ Gomenne, Kaichou. Aku agak tidak semangat hari ini...~" Frau masih menatap pekerjaannya sambil menghela nafas, "halah.. Kau kan memang tidak pernah bersemangat dalam hal apapun..." katanya sambil menghela nafas. Setelah selesai menulis sesuatu di kertas, dia menyerahkannya pada Hyuuga, "nih... Kasih semua ke pak Kepala Sekolah." Hyuuga mengambilnya dan membacanya, "oke deh... Good job, boss..." Frau hanya bersandar pada kursinya dan mengangguk, "ya ya ya ya, terserah lo aja lah.." katanya.

"oh ya, tadi malam kau ke mana? Kok gue sama yang lain ke kamar lo, lo gak ada?" tanya Hyuuga. Frau hanya tertawa, "hahaha! Sorry banget. Lupa kalo kalian semua bakal ke tempat gue. Tadi malem gue 'sibuk'" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Hyuuga yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud bosnya hanya ketawa sambil jalan keluar, "Dasar ya... Jangan main terus loh, kau punya banyak kerjaan, Kaichou-sama..~" katanya lalu menutup pintu dan pergi.

Frau menghadap ke jendela, "Main? Tidak... Ini tidak dihitung sebagai main..."

XxxxFlashbacksxxxX

Frau bangun dan melihat Teito memeluknya, dia hanya tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa Teito akhirnya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Frau bangun dan kembali menyelimuti Teito yang masih terlelap. Frau turun ke dapur dan membuat telur mata sapi dan bacon untuk adik kelasnya yang manis itu. Setelah selesai, ia cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Lalu kembali ke kamar Teito untuk mengambil HP nya. Ketika ia masuk, ia mendengar Teito mendengkur kecil. Frau tertawa kecil lalu mengambil momen manis itu dan mengabadikannya dalam HP nya.

Ia mengambil HP Teito dan mengetikan nomor HP nya. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan ke pintu. Tapi sebelum itu, buru-buru mencium dahi Teito lalu dengan cepat kabur dari situ!

XxxEnd of FlashbacksxxxX

Malam itu kembali hujan. Teito duduk di sofanya sambil membaca majalah dan tv nya juga menayala. Teito hanya menyalakan tv itu supaya tidak terlau sepi. Lalu membaca majalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hujannya cukup deras, jadi apapun yang orang di tv itu katakan, dia tak akan dengar. Tiba-tiba HP Teito berdering. 'Dari Kakak!' batinnya senang, ia mengangkat telepon yang disambut dengan suara khas Castor yang lembu dan tegas.

["Moshi-Moshi, Teito-kun?"]

"Nii-san!"

["hehehe. Maaf menelepon jam segini. Di Jepang sekarang jam berapa? Antara jam 8 dan 9 kan?"]

"uhm... jam 9 pas nih, nii-san... Kenapa?"

["humm... Aku hanya khawatir. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya khawatir berlebihan. Soalnya tadi malam Illyusha mimpi kamu tidak akan kembali ke Mansion kita."]

"yah memang tidak akan pulang sampai lulus sih..."

["iya sih..."]

"bagaimana kabar kakak? Kuharap kalian sehat."

["baik kok! Kami sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Menikmati liburan pertamamu tanpa pulang?"]

"aku menikmatinya! Menyenangkan, kalau aku bosan, aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan atau ke pantai.. Aku jadi ingat waktu dulu sering pergi ke pantai bersama kakak..."

["ah... Iya... Benar juga ya. Mungkin setelah aku kembali, kita bisa pergi ke pantai lagi? Ber-4 mungkin?"]

"Ber-4?"

["ya tentunya dengan Ayanami! Ketika aku melamar Illyusha, aku tentunya juga akan menikahi keluarganya. Ayanami akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita... Kau tau itu kan?"]

"..." Teito tidak tau harus berkata apa. Apa mau dikata, dia memang agak takut pada Ayanami. Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan kata-katanya yang menyayat.

["Teito... Kau di sana?"]

"...ah ya.. ya aku di sini..."

["kuharap kau tidak keberatan...?"]

"tidak kok... Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Ayanami-san..."

["hmm... Tidak apa. Waktu itu juga aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Tidak masalah kok. Lama kelamaan juga terbiasa kok..."] ucap Castor lembut sambil tersenyum diujung lain telepon.

Teito menghela nafas. "ya tentu saja... Kak, ini sudah jam 9 dan aku juga ada pr. Jadi... Bisakah kita mengakhiri percakapan ini...? Kalau kakak masih mau bicara, kirim e-mail saja... ya?" Teito memang sudah agak mengantuk. TV tidak menarik, Majalahnya tidak masuk akal dan hujan di luar membuat udara dingin. Buh... Menggoda banget buat tidur dah!

["ah iya... Aku tidak sadar... Tentu tentu. Aku memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi aku lupa (nah lu makin tua nih Castor). Baiklah... Kalau aku ingat aku akan kirim e-mail... Aku rindu padamu, Teito..."]

"Aku juga, nii-sama... Cepat pulang ya. Aku mau cepat-cepat bertemu nii-sama..." Teito menjaga suaranya agar tidak terderngar bergetar di telinga Castor.

["Tentunya. Aku pulang sekitar 3 bulan lagi.. Kalau ada libur lagi, kau pulang saja ya. Kirim e-mail dulu padaku. Nanti kutelepon Ayanami... Supaya dia tau kalau akan pulang..."]

"a-ah... t-tentu saja..."

["ja... Oyasumi... Otouto..."]

"oyasuminasai... Nii-sama..." lalu Teito menutup telepon dan berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mematikan tv nya. Ia melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu menangis, "aku... aku rindu kakak... Kakak..." lalu terlelap ke alam baka #dibunuh maksud saya alam mimpi.

_3 hari kemudian..._

**Frau's POV**

Sudah 4 hari ini aku tidak melihat Teito. Dia ke mana ya? Masa dia mengurung diri di kamar nya? Ditelepon juga tidak menjawab. Bikin cemas.. Cemas? Aku ini kenapa? Apa gara-gara dia kecil dan rentan? Ah terserahlah... Aku akan ke sana sore ini.

XxxxSorexxxX

_**Tok Tok Tok!**_

Aku mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Kosong ya? "Teito? Kau di dalam?" tak ada jawaban.

_**Cklek!**_

Terkunci pula. Terpaksa pakai rencana B... Aku mengeluarkan 2 kunci kamar. Itu adalah kunci kamar Teito dan juga kunci kamarku. Aku tau ini agak lancang, tapi yah aku khawatir, nyelonong dikit gak apa-apa kan?

Setelah aku masuk, aku melihat Teito duduk di meja makan dengan buku-buku dan _earphone_ nyangkut(?) di telinganya. Aku merasa bodoh karena sudah khawatir -_-

Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada reaksi. Aku lalu menggoyangkan bahunya, "oi! Teito!" dia terlihat kaget, _earphone_nya jatuh ke balik jaket yang dipakainya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, Aku melihat matanya yang merah dan segaris bekas air mata. "k-kau... Kau habis menangis, ya?" tanyaku, sambil memegangi bahunya yang kecil. Dia mendorongku kuat-kuat. "M-MAU NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI! PERGI!" teriaknya. Berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Tapi dia lebih kecil, jelas saja aku menang.

Dia mulai memukuliku. Memintaku melepaskan bahunya. Aku melepasnya lalu bertanya, "apa yang terjadi?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia mematikan lagu yang disetelnya di _handphone_nya. Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "tidak ada, aku hanya mengerakan PR; itu saja." Jawabnya singkat. Tapi aku tau ada sesuatu.

**General POV**

Frau yakin ada yang salah. Dia lalu mendekati Teito dan duduk di sebelahnya, "dengan mengurung diri di kamar selama 3 hari sambil menangis? Mana selesai, bodoh?! Lihat nih. Ini kan harusnya yang benar saja... Semudah ini dan kau nggak bisa... Lihat nih." Frau memutuskan megalihkan perhatian Teito dulu.

"sou ka...?" Teito mulai menjawab kata-kata Frau. Sepertinya memang dia ingin mengerjakan PR.

'_tunggu dia tenang dan baru lah kita bicarakan hal-hal itu...'_ batin Frau sambil masih mengajari Teito.

"hei hei hei! Bukan itu rumusnya! Gunakan Substitusi! Ingat SPLDV! Itu pelajaran kelas 8 kan? Astaga... ayo lahhh... Apa sih lagian yang dipikirkan Lance? Soal campur-campur begini? Oy oy! Bukan! Itu kan suruh cari gradien! Gradien itu ! Walahh!"

"beriiisiiiikkkk! Aku tau apa yang harus kucari! Aku hanya sedikit lupa!"

"sedikit lupa? Seingatku kau tidak pernah sekolah..." tekan Frau sambil bercanda sedikit.

"sekolah tau! _Private_ saja!"

"hoooh... _Bocchama_~!"

"BERISIK!"

Xxxx 3 hours later xxxX

"wahhh! Akhirnya selesai!"

"dasar bocah." Frau menghela nafas sambil berjalan ke dapur. "aku mau buat kopi! Kau mau?"

Teito langsung lari ke dapur dan menarik baju Frau. "Sana duduk ini kan kamarku!"

Frau mengedipkan matanya kaget. Lalu dia menepuk kepala Teito, "oke oke~" lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi.

Teito _blush_ sedikit lalu mulai membuat kopi untuk Frau dan membuat susu untuknya (supaya tambah tinggi gituu. Kalo menurut saya sih itu untuk menambah sesuatu dan yang jelas bukan tinggi .-. )

XxxxxX

Beberapa menit kemudian, Teito membawa 2 gelas yang berisi kopi untuk Frau dan Susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Frau sedang menonton ramalan cuaca ketika Teito muncul, "kenapa? Bakal hujan terus ya?" ucap Teito seraya meletakkan kopi di depan Frau lalu duduk di sebelah Frau.

Frau menjawab, "yah... sepertinya begitu. Hujannya akan turun sepanjang malam." Katanya sambil meminum kopi yang dibuat Teito.

"oh...begitu..." kata Teito sambil meminum susunya. Tiba-tiba Frau berkata, "hey.. Kamarku kan 3 gedung jauhnya. Aku boleh di sini aja gak malem ini? Daripada nanti gara-gara ujan deres gini aku sakit. Besok aku ada rapat..."

Teito menyemburkan susunya.

"bah! Oi Teito! Kau kenapa?!" Frau jadi ikut panik.

Teito batuk-batuk. Tapi lalu mengangguk pelan. "y-ya silakan..." jawabnya.

Frau jadi malu sendiri. Tapi lalu tertawa dan menyeka mulut dan tangan Teito yang terkena susu. Teito hanya menutup mata. Frau membuang tissue yang ia gunakan tadi ke tempat sampah. Teito meminum susunya lagi. Frau meminum kopinya smabil menatap layar Televisi. Setelah itu Frau berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari makanan sampingan. Teito membawa gelas mereka ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

"kau tau; kopi buatanmu rasanya enak.."

"sou ka?"

"yep... Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kau akan jadi istri yang baik..~" kata Frau sambil bersandar di _counter_ di sebelah Teito.

Teito yang sedang berjalan ke arah gantungan langsung kepeleset!

GUBRAKK!

"woy! Daijouka!?" teriak Frau ketika melihat Teito atuh dengan tidak elit ke depan.

Teito mengeluh sakit di dahinya. "ow ow ow ow!" lalu dengan -tentunya- tanpa sengaja, mengangkat dirinya dengan pantatnya yang naik duluan. Mata _sapphire _nya membulat sempurna. Penglihatannya mengarah ke pantat Teito. (SFX : JENG JENG JENG JENG!) Teito yang akhirnya berhasil berdiri hanya menatap ke arah Frau dengan tatapan kesal. "HOY! BUKANNYA BANTUIN ORANG...! Malah ngeliatin orang jatoh! Bego banget!"

Frau masih diam. Terpesona oleh pantat Teito yang kecil (#ditabok) itu. Teito yang merasa aneh, lalu menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Frau. Frau tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu Frau mendapat ide setelah melihat ada sebatang cokelat di dalam kulkas Teito.

Dia segera mengambilnya dari kulkas, "oy Frau kau mau a-" baru saja mau ngomong, tiba-tiba Frau memasukan sepotong cokelat ke mulut Teito. "supaya kau diam~ " alasan saja orang itu.

Teito mengunyah cokelat itu dengan tempo lambat karena sambil menghisapnya untuk mendapatkan efek manis dari cokelat itu. Frau hanya tertawa sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Teito mengikutinya dari belakang (kayak pembantu XD). Mereka kembali duduk di sofa. Teito mengambil remot tv dan mulai memencet tombol untuk mencari acara yang bagus.

Frau membaca majalah yang ada di meja. Sampai lalu ia menyembur dari keheningan, "eh Teito... Kau kepikiran punya pacar gak?"

Teito membeku di tempat, lalu menoleh ke arah Frau, "a-apaan itu maksudnya?!"

Kali ini Frau berwajah serius. "jadi?"

"sebenarnya... Aku tidak mengerti konsep dari 'pacar' jadi..."

"kau tidak mau punya satu?"

"_well_... sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah ide yang buruk..."

"hmm... Lalu... Ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Teito langsung malu, "ya-ya-ya nggaklah!"

"seriusaaannn?" goda Frau.

Wajah Teito yang merah padam itu malah membuatnya melakukan hal itu terus-menerus.

"hayoooo. Wajahmu merah loh~!" goda Frau.

"baiklah aku menyukai seseorang! Tapi... Ntahlah... Kurasa kami tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam konsep 'berpacaran'..." jawab Teito sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"hmm... Baiklah.. Oh ya, tadi waktu aku masuk. Kau kenapa nangis?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menyebalkan.

"bukan urusanmu.." jawab Teito dingin. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Frau mendengus. "_well... _Kalau kau punya pacar, sikap seperti ini hanya bikin kalian putus, tau?" Teito tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Frau kalau mendengar siapa yang Teito sukai? Apa Frau akan menjauhinya? Ntahlah... Yang jelas, Teito tidak akan memberitahunya untuk sekarang.

Frau masih mengoceh mengenai segala hal tentang berpacaran. Sampai tiba-tiba, Frau bertanya, "oh ya, Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain ya... Kita kan sekarang teman yang sangat baik, boleh dong kita mengatakan rahasa masing-masing~" kata Frau sambil nyengir.

Teito hanya tersenyum, "yah terserah kau sajalah, Frau."

XxxxX

"ehhh!? Jadi kau belum pernah ciuman sama sekali!?"

"ya belum lah..." jawab Teito polos. Menanggapi teriakan Frau.

"hooh begitu ya.." jawab Frau. Agak kaget dengan jawaban Teito.

"k-kau sendiri?" tanya Teito gugup.

Frau lalu berpikir, "humm... Ciuman ya? Yah.. Sudah berkali-kali" katanya sambil nyengir. Teito langsung shock.

Frau lalu mulai ingin menggoda Teito kecil yang manis. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Teito, menarik Teito dengan pinggangnya. Teito shock. Wajahnya memerah menatap Frau. "weh! Lepasin! Ngapain sih?!" dia meronta-ronta. Frau hanya menyeringai, "karena belum ada yang mengambil _keperawanan_ bibir Tuan Putri...~" Frau meraih dagu Teito lembut lalu menatap mata _Emerald _indah milik Teito.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, "apakah hamba bisa mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mengambilnya dari Tuan Putri~?" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Wajah Teito merah padam. Frau mendekatkan wajahnya pada Teito dan...

BUAKKKK!

Frau terkapar di lantai dengan lebam di pipinya. Teito berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya, "_YOU PERVERT!_" dia membanting pintu lalu terdengar suara kunci.

Frau lalu berdiri dan mengusap pipinya yang biru gara-gara ditonjok Teito. "aduhduhduhduh...! Aku kan cuma bercanda..." keluhnya, "atau mungkin aku memang agak kelewatan..." katanya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Mikage, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamar itu untuk hari ini.

XxxxxX

Di balik pintu Teito terduduk sambil menaruh kepalanya di lututnya...

_**Teito's pov**_

Apa-apaan itu? P-Pastinya dia hanya bercanda.. Tapi kenapa... Aku.. Merasa menginginkannya... "ARGH, KUSO...!"

Te Be Ce~~

A/fn :

Yo yo yo yo~~ Chapter kali ini khusus FrauTei! FrauTei pol! Akhirnya selesai juga! Argh... Setahun sudah lewat kah? Atau belum? Yah begitulah pokoknya...~ For you all that've been waiting for this, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Maaf baru update sekarang~ Tapi inilah dia...! Terima Kasih atas review nya~

Review time~

Yui : **Arigatenk~ Ini dia lanjutannya~! Justru itu kan tujuannya? Supaya kalian penasaran XD #lukelewatanbodoh Terima kasih reviewnya!**

Zehelia Mikail : **Sou ka? Gomeeeennnnnn Dx tapi inilah dia! FrauTei pol! Maaf kalo di awal rada ribet! Saya aja bingung... Tapi semoga dapat dinikmati~ Terima Kasih reviewnya!**

Teika Vertrag : **Ehehehehehe~~ Masama~~ Of course of course~ Bisa diatur kok~~ Terima kasih reviewnya! **

Well. Maaf kalo chapter ini kepanjangan dan susah dibaca! Karena ini lebih dari 4,000 word jadi... Maaf ya! Dx tapi semoga masih bisa di baca dan dimengerti! Well, thanks for everything guys! Please wait for the next chappie~!

Love and Peace,

ArthuriaMariePendragon


	7. Get to Know you Better (part 2)

_**Author Note:**_

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII everyone XD. Gimana kabarnya? Lama yang fanficnya diapdet. Mohon maaf, Banyak kendala soalnya dalam nulis ini, ada writer block, ada rasa males, ada rasa capek, ada rasa jenuh, ada galau ada... yah nano-nano deh rasanya. Tapi semoga chapter ini bikin penantian kalian nggak sia-sia yah. Ok, onwards to vic- i mean the chapter! **_

_In The Previous Episode_

_Di balik pintu, Teito __erduduk sambil menaruh kepalanya di lututnya..._

**_Teito's pov_**

_Apa-apaan itu? P-Pastinya dia hanya bercanda.. Tapi kenapa... Aku.. Merasa menginginkannya... "ARGH, KUSO...!"_

_And That's Where We'll Continue_

Teito membuka matanya perlahan ketika suara lagu Aka no Kakera yang menjadi ringtone hp nya berbunyi. Telepon. Di layarnya tertulis, "Mikage Celestine". Teito mengangkat nya sambil merem-melek, "ngh... Moshi moshi?" Sapanya halus.

**07 ghost**

©Amemiya Yuki

FRAU X TEITO

**ArthuriaMariePendragon**

Presents

**Aishiteru Senpai!**

Warning : Cerita tidak berkesinambungan, OOC, Shounen – ai / YAOI / boys love, Lelucon garing..

_OPEN THE CURTAIN!_

Chapter 7 : Get to Know You Better (part 2)

"OHAYOU TEITOOOOO~~~~~!"

Teito langsung bangun sepenuhnya karena sapaan penuh cinta dari Mikage.

Teito bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Mikage," ucapnya pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Nee nee Teito Teito! Apa kau sadar kalau liburan hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi?!"

"Masa' sih? Aku tidak sadar," ucap Teito sambil berjalan ke arah kalender dindingnya. "Ya sudah cek dulu sana!" Teriak Mikage semangat dari seberang telepon, membuat Teito meringis.

Jari-jari kurus Teito menelusuri kalender untuk memastikan perkataan Mikage. "Ah.. Ternyata kau benar," ucapnya sambil menjauhkan hpnya dari telinga kalau-kalau Mikage teriak lagi.

"YA KANNNN?!" Tuh kan?

"AKU BELUM MAU MASUK SEKOLAH!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ya ya ya. Makanya nikmatilah sisa waktu yang ada," ucap Teito sambil membuka pintu.

"Iya benar! Kau tau tidak kalau kemarin aku-" Teito membiarkan sahabatnya meracau dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Ke arah dapur. Ke kamar mandi. Ke kamar Hakuren. Ke kamar Mikage (di mana selimut sudah rapih meskipun memang ada bekas ditiduri orang).

Mencari keberadaan Frau; sambil beberapa kali meng-iyakan perkataan Mikage.

'Oh ya... Kan tadi malam dia bilang ada rapat,' batin Teito. Tidak sadar bahwa Mikage sudah memanggilnya dari tadi. "MOSHI MOSHI?! TEITO?! TEITOOOOOO!" Teriakannya baru menyadarkan Teito."Ah iya?" Teito cepat-cepat menjawab sebelum gendang telinganya dan speaker hpnya dirusak Mikage. "Kau dengar nggak sih apa yang dari tadi kukatakan?" Tanya Mikage dengan nada kesal ala bocah miliknya.

"Nggak. Maaf," Jawab Teito jujur lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Kau sudah kerjakan tugas?" Sebelum Mikage meracau lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas? Kita ada tugas?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja ada, bakayarou!"

"OH NOOOO! AKU LUPA! Maaf Teito! Telepon nya kututup dulu ya!" Lalu jaringan terputus dan Teito menghela nafas bersyukur.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, ia langsung mengambil hp nya dan mengetik nama Hakuren.

_"Teito : Hey Hakuren. Kau sudah kerjakan tugas? Aku sudah lho!"_

Sebenernya niat Teito bukan pamer sih. Tapi untuk membuka mengambil susu di kulkas lalu melihat ada balasan, "cepet amat."

_"Hakuren : Tentu saja sudah. Oh ya? Bagus untukmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Siapa yang mengajarimu Matematika, Fisika dan Bahasa Inggris?" _

"Wah sombong!" Teriak Teito lalu membalas,

_"Teito : Aku kerjakan sendiri, tau!... ok ok aku dibantu Frau."_

Teito meringis ketika menuliskan nama Frau.

_"Hakuren : BOHONG! Frau-kaichou?! Kau curang Teito! Kau kan tau dia idolaku di akademi ini!" _

_"Teito : eh? Aku tidak sadar *emot kaget*"_

_"Hakuren : ha?! Kupikir kita teman.. yah kali ini kau kuampuni karena kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sendirian *emot ketawa*" _

Teito langsung cemberut membaca pesan kawannya itu.

_"Teito : udah ah males ngomongin raja pirang itu. Ganti topik ganti topik! Kau kapan pulang?"_

_"Hakuren : raja pirang?! Kasar! Hng... aku dan Mikage setuju pulang hari Jumat nanti. Kenapa? Kesepian? *emot kedip*"_

_"Teito : ish. Please. *emot marah* Sudah siang ah aku mau makan. Kalau pulang jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya!" _

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu ia melempar hp nya ke sofa dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari makanan. Ia baru sadar kalau dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengambil dompetnya dan cari makan di luar. Di dekat pantai, ada kayak Food Court gitu tapi dalam bentuk Shopping District.

Teito kan bangsawan jadi uangnya banyak. Mau sesuatu? GESEK! (#dihajar)

Ketika dia berjalan dan melihat-lihat, dia masuk ke sebuah restoran di mana dulu dia pernah makan dengan Hakuren dan Mikage. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang diikat dua.

Teito langsung mengenali figur itu."Ouka?" Ouka melihat ke atas dan menatap Teito. "Teito!"

XxxxX

"Oh. Kupikir kau tidak pulang."

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Yah. Kakakku akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi mereka sedang menyebar undangan. Di rumah hanya ada kakak istri-kakakku yang agak seram jadi aku tidak yakin mau pulang." Ouka mengangguk mendengar ucapan Teito.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu akrab ya dengannya?" Teito menggeleng. Dia bahkan tidak tau warna rambutnya apa (kayaknya sih violet-violet pink pucat seperti Illyusha). Yang keliatan aja dia nggak tau! Apalagi yang perlu didalami(?) supaya tau?!

Ouka lalu tersenyum, "kapan Hakuren pulang?" Tanyanya lembut. "Jumat katanya." Jawab Teito. Ouka menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan untuk dagunya lalu tersenyum, "pas banget! Di shopping district ini akan ada parade! Parade bulanan yang diadakan setiap pendapatan orang-orang di sini berlipat ganda! Akan ada kembang api dan banyak makanan! Bagaimana kalau kita semua ke sana?"

Teito langsung menyahut, "kayaknya seru! Ayo!"

"Bagus! Aku akan beritahu Hakuren dan Mikage. Kau santai saja."

_Meanwhile..._

"Parade?" Frau yang sedari tadi hanya melamun di depan kemputer mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyuuga yang memasang muka 'Gue-lagi-happy-loh'. Frau yang sedang menahan keinginannya untuk menarik kacamata Hyuuga dan mencolok mata alien(?) itu hanya ngangguk-ngangguk nggak puas.

"Bah bos jangan gitu dong. Gue pergi loh. Masa lu kaga? Cari cewek lah sana!"

"Males. Ada kembang api kan? Gue liat dari atap aja. Di pantai kan kembang apinya?"

"Iya. Tapi tapi. Gak mau cari cewek?"

"Males." Hyuuga lalu berbisik ngeri, "ih... Bos. _Do_ _you... swing that way?_" Bisik Hyuuga pada Frau yang langsung disambut dengan telor-bogem-mentah dari Frau. "Orang gay ga usah manggil orang lain gay."

Setelah Hyuuga pergi sambil ketawa dengan wajahnya yang setengah bonyok, Frau menatap layar handphonenya di mana sebuah kenangan indah tercetak (alias foto Teito yang masih tertidur).Ia berbisik pelan, "kembang api? Apa dia suka kembang api?"

XxxxxX

Teito bangun di pagi hari yang agak hangat. Ouka menetap di asrama Teito karena asrama putri dikunci. Teito berjalan ke luar dan melihat Ouka dengan celemek biru muda sedang menata makanan di atas meja. Teito tersenyum kecil lalu menyapanya, "Ohayou, Ouka."Ouka berbalik dan balas tersenyum, "ohayou, Teito-kun.."

XxxxX

Setelah makan, Ouka dan Teito langsung bersih-bersih. Teito yang belum mandi langsung ditendang oleh Ouka ke kamar mandi.

Baru saja Teito mengunci pintu kamar mandi, bel pintu berbunyi. Ouka yang sedang membereskan letak bantal-bantal yang berantakan langsung berjalan ke pintu, "yaa tunggu!"

"Eh...?"

XxxxX

Setelah Teito mandi, ia langsung keluar kamar mandi dan menemui Ouka yang sedang menutup pintu. Teito melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak ada yang berbeda, "ada apa?" Ouka hanya tersenyum manis yang berkata 'gak-usah-nanya-nanya', "gak ada apa-apa."

Teito hanya menelan ludah, 'ok. Kayaknya nggak penting then.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Teito lalu menyalakan tv dan memencet-mencet remote untuk mencari-cari channel yang bagus. Ouka duduk di sebelah Teito sambil membaca majalah. "Nee, Ouka." "Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah beritahu Hakuren dan Mikage?"

Ouka membalik halaman di majalahnya, "soal Festival itu?"

"ya."

"Sudah kok. Coba aku cek sebentar jawaban mereka."

Ouka bangkit dari sofa dan meraih handphonenya di atas meja, lalu membaca keras-keras jawaban dari Mikage, "ung_.. 'Bisa saja. Berarti kau ada di sana kan Roseamanelle-sama? Kalau begitu aku minta tolong tugas Matematika ya! Paradenya sore kan? Yah bisa lah ya. Doumo!'_ gitu katanya." Ucap Ouka sambil tertawa kecil. "Berikutnya Hakuren. Hakuren bilang, _'Begitu kah? Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput Mikage lalu kami ke sana. Festivalnya sore kan? Baiklah'_ singkat seperti biasa ya?" katanya sambil tertawa.

Teito hanya tertawa, "nee Ouka-san, ke pantai yuk. Bosan di rumah." Ucap Teito sambil berdiri, "boleh." Ouka mengikutinya dari belakang, ia mengambil topi dan sandal nya lalu keluar. Teito mengikuti setelah mengunci pintu.

Mereka berjalan di koridor sambil tertawa-tawa, sedangkan dari kejauhan seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kenapa Teito bisa sama gadis Barsburg itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Hah. Lebih baik aku ikuti mereka."

XxxxX

_Pantai..._

"Lalu aku jatuh dari tangga dan diselamatkan raja pirang itu!"

"Eh?! Apa kau baik-baik saja, Teito?!"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Kan aku ditolong."

Teito dan Ouka duduk di _patio chair_ sambil ngobrol. Teito sedang menceritakan bagaimana ia kenal Frau si Ketua Osis. Sekali-kali, Ouka menengok ke belakang. Teito meminum jus apelnya dan bertanya, "kenapa?"

Ouka hanya menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggu ya, Teito." Ucap Ouka lalu melenggang pergi ke arah toilet.

Meanwhile, orang yang dari tadi nge-stalk Ouka dan Teito hanya berdiri agak jauh dari mereka sambil menatap,

"Daripada nge-stalk kayak stalker menjijikkan. Dekati saja langsung, Frau-san."

Dan ternyata orang yang dari tadi nge-stalk Teito dan Ouka adalah...

Frau.

"Hah. Tak kusangka kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku, Lady Roseamanelle." Frau menyeringai. Ouka tersenyum balik, "mudah saja. Teito tidak menyadari kehadiranmu karena dia sangat _dense _dan _thick_. Jadi maaf saja aku tidak seperti dia".

Frau bersandar di pohon, "yah aku tau itu. Makanya aku mengikutinya. Tapi aku tidak tau nona besar keluarga Barsburg bisa merasakan kehadiran orang." Ucapnya sinis. Ouka tertawa, "kau bisa katakan aku ini... _well trained_." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Frau merinding sedikit melihat seringaian Ouka.

Ouka lalu tersenyum kembali, "sudahlah. Daripada kita di sini panas-panasan, mendingan kita di bawah payung sana yok."

"ha?" Frau nengok.

"Kau mau bicara dengannya kan?" tanya Ouka sambil berjalan pergi. Frau mengikuti Ouka setengah hati sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Teito nanti.

XxxxX

"Ah! Ouka-san!" Teito berlari ke arah Ouka yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Ouka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Teito berjalan mendekat dan mulai marah-marah, "kupikir kau hilang! Kau ke mana saja? Aku baru saja mau mencarimu! Aku khawatir, tau!" Ouka hanya tertawa kecil.

"woy. Sampai kapan mau mengabaikan ku?" gerutu Frau yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Ouka. Teito yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Frau langsung merasa malu dan langsung menatap Ouka kembali, "k-kenapa dia ada di sini?!" teriak Teito. Ouka hanya tersenyum, "aku bertemu dengannya di jalan kembali kemari. Tidak masalah kan? Toh, Kaichou-sama tidak menggigit~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum inosen bagai tidak tau apa-apa.

Teito langsung memicingkan matanya dan menggerutu, "he-eh. Gak gigit."

Ouka langsung menarik tangan Teito dan Frau untuk di kursi, "sudah-sudah berkelahinya nanti saja". Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Ouka langsung berdiri, "panas sekali ya, di sini! Aku pesan minuman ya! Kaichou-sama mau apa?"

"Aku mau es kelapa muda."

"eh?!"

"Boleh boleh. Teito-kun?"

"ngh. Aku nggak usah. Aku ikut denganmu saja, Ouka." Ucap Teito sambil berdiri. Ouka langsung mendorong Teito.

"Nggak usah, Teito. Gak apa-apa kok. Temani saja Kaichou-sama di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya sambil melempar tatapan 'berani-berbuat-macam-macam-awas-kau' ke arah Frau lalu melenggang pergi.

Setelah Ouka pergi. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mau Teito baik Frau, keduanya diam membisu, bingung mau bilang apa.

Frau lalu membuka mulutnya, "hei."

Teito hanya menjawab, "apa?"

Frau menatap ke arah laut.

"Tadi malam aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati."

Teito melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan kesal, "yasudah. Ngapain serius amat." Ucap Teito dengan nada kesal. Frau lalu menatap Teito balik dengan tatapan kesal juga, "aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku serius minta maaf," ucapnya lembut.

Pipi Teito merona sedikit lalu melihat ke arah di mana Ouka menghilang.

Frau melihat kesunyian Teito (sayang tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya) lalu berdiri. "Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan tidak masalah. Aku tidak tau kau _homophobic._" Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Teito hanya duduk sambil menatap punggung Frau.

"Bodoh... Siapa juga yang _homophobic_? Gak bisa bedain orang malu sama orang _homophobic _apa?" bisiknya.

XxxxxX

Frau duduk (atau tiduran. Kalau di kursi yang dipantai itu duduk nyender atau tiduran? Terserah reader aja lah) di patio chair di bawah payung di sisi lain pantai. Menatap langit dari bawah kaca mata hitamnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak berjalan lancar?"

Sebuah suara dari balik pohon mengagetkan Frau sedikit. Frau menoleh dan melihat Ouka membawa 2 buah kelapa yang sudah dipotong dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Frau kembali melihat ke arah laut dan menjawab pelan, "yah. Begitulah."

Ouka duduk di kursi sebelah Frau dan meletakkan kelapa-kelapa itu di antara mereka, "kelapamu..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Frau yang dari posisi tiduran (atau nyender, seperti yang telah saya sebutkan wkwkwkw) langsung duduk dan mengambil kelapanya.

"Kau meninggalkan Teito?"

Ouka menggelengkan kepalanya, "hahaha. Dia yang meninggalkanku. Sepertinya setelah berkelahi denganmu daia langsung cabut." Ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Tapi itu bagus karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu meninggalkannya."

Frau tertawa kecil, "si cebol itu memang suka kasar." Ouka tersenyum lalu menatap Frau, "mau cerita padaku kenapa kau dan Teito sampai berkelahi?"

Frau keselek biji kelapa (eh emang ada?) dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. "Santai saja, Frau-san," tawa Ouka sambil meminum air kelapanya.

Frau _blushing _waktu ditanya.

"Oh oh, ada apa ini?" Ouka melebarkan matanya sambil tertawa.

"G-gak usah tanya!"

"Oh jangan begitu, Frau-san. Kau akan bicara~ Karena aku tidak akan pergi bila kau tidak bicara~"

Frau merasa terpojok dengan ancaman gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

XxxxxX

"Oh begitu..."

"Iya begitu..."

"Ok..."

"Yayayaya. Sekarang bisa tidak kau turun?!"

Ouka duduk di atas punggung Frau yang sudah setengah bonyok. Kenapa? Karena setelah Frau selesai bercerita, ia langsung dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Ouka dengan kelapa yang sudah habis diminumnya.

"Lalu?Kau mau apa sekarang?" ucap Ouka sambil menyilangkan kakinya sambil memangku dagunya di punggung tangannya. "AKU MAU KAU TURUN!"

"Bukan itu. Setelah ini, apa yang kau inginkan hanya maafnya?" ucap Ouka sambil mengambil handphone Frau dari kantung celananya.

"gyaaaa! JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Dari yang kulihat, bisa jadi bukan itu saja yang kau inginkan~" ucapnya sambil menggantungkan handphone dengan wallpapernya yang bergambar Teito yang sedang tidur.

Wajah Frau semakin memerah berusaha keras untuk mengambil handphonenya kembali.

"Frau-san! Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu~?" ucap Ouka sambil tersenyum manis.

Frau bergidik ngeri dan wajahnya memucat.

'_**TUHAN, AKU SALAH APA?!'**_

XxxxX

"Kembang api dari pantai?" Teito yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya menengok ke arah Ouka yang sedang tersenyum padanya dari dapur. "Iya! Soalnya kalau dari pantai Viewnya lebih bagus. Karena kembang apinya bakal diluncurin dari kapal agak jauh dari pantai. Jadi lebih bagus karena view nya top banget!"

Ouka tersenyum sambil mengeringkan tangannya karena habis nyuci piring. Teito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "boleh saja. Tapi bukannya nanti banyak orang?"

Senyum Ouka bertambah lebar sambil duduk di seberang Teito yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, "tenang. Semua orang lebih memilih duduk di atap rumah mereka karena lebih kelihatan jadi dijamin bakal sepi abis!"

Teito hanya tertawa mendengar antusiasme kawannya itu.

XxxxX

_HARI JUMAT... JAM 18.30 p.m FESTIVAL._

"Uwaaaah! Banyak banget orangnya!" Mikage melihat kanan-kiri dengan tatapan senang. "Kayak anak kecil ya, si Mikage." Tawa Hakuren sambil menggandeng Ouka disebelahnya.

"Terus kalian orangtuaku, gitu!?" cerocos Mikage kesal kearah 2 orang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ouka hanya tertawa disusul Hakuren dengan wajah merah merona. "Oh ayolah, Mikage, acara-acara seperti ini kan lebih enak kalau dihadiri sambil bersama dengan orang yang kausukai." Ucap Ouka masih tertawa.

"Hey Teito! Memang kau tidak kesal melihat 2 orang makhluk ini pacaran sedangkan kita jones?!" Teito menatap Mikage seolah-olah menatap orang bodoh.

"JANGAN BERI AKU TATAPAN ITU!" Teito hanya mendengus dan berkata, "biarin saja lah. Mereka kan dari keluarga Oak dan Balsburg, mereka pacaran itu harusnya wajar. Biarin aja. Siapa tau mereka nikah suatu hari nanti,"

Mikage cuma facepalm, "apaan sih. Ngga nyambung banget lo," sedang Ouka dan Hakuren hanya tersipu malu sambil batuk-batuk. Mikage lalu melenggang pergi sambil menyeret Teito, "serah lu pada aja lah."

"E-eh! Mikage!"

"Woyyy! Jangan lupa, kembang api mulai jam 19.00. Ke pantai ya!" suara Ouka terdengar dari kejauhan.

Setelah itu mereka mennyebar dan memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali di pantai jam 19.00. Hakuren dengan Ouka, sedang Mikage dengan Teito. Mereka bersenang-senang seperti anak kecil yang dilepas di taman bermain dengan uang banyak.

Mereka semua menikmati saat itu. Tapi hanya Teito yang tidak tau, adanya rencana tersembunyi yang sudah disiapkan secara khusus untuk Teito di pantai.

_Festival, 18. 50... _

"Eh, Mikage! Sudah jam segini! Ayo ke pantai! Nanti keburu mulai loh!" ucap Teito sambil menarik lengan Mikage yang asik main tembak-tembakan. "Aku main dulu, nanti aku nyusul. Lu duluan aja." Ucapnya sambil membayar tambahan peluru karet untuk senapannya. Aku nanti menangkan kau boneka!"

"yaudah lah sana. Enak aja boneka, lu kate gue cewek?" ucap Teito sambil melenggang pergi.

_Pantai, 18. 55... _

Teito melangkah ke pantai sambil mengecek jamnya, "hah... 5 menit lagi."

Ketika ia berjalan ke arah bibir pantai, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Biarpun baru jam 7 kurang, diluar sudah gelap dan hanya obor pantai yang menyinari pantai itu.

Teito mendapati dirinya tidak bisa kabur. Dia tercengang menatap punggung Frau yang sedang mengantungi tangannya. Teito bisa saja mengelak dengan mengatakan 'Frau itu jelek banget, botak, gendut' whatsoever. Tapi itu bohong namanya, dan dari dulu, dia diajarin supaya tidak berbohong,

Ketika sedang menatap, tiba-tiba Frau menoleh ke belakang.

Teito kaget dan...

Mata bertemu mata. Mulut terbuka dan...

CABUT!

Teito langsung kabur dari tempat itu! Tapi sayang sekali saudara-saudara, kaki-kaki Teito yang mungil tersebut tidak bisa bertahan dari panjang dan lebar(?) kaki Frau dan dengan cepat tersusul.

Frau menarik lengan Teito dan dengan sigap membuat Teito menghadapnya, "Lepasin!"

"Lah elu yang dari tadi ngeliatin! Mau protes?! Sini!"

"Lepasin!" teriak Teito sambil menendang perut Frau yang–oww—sangat sixpack. Frau melepaskan lengan Teito sedangkan Teito mengelusi kakinya yang rasanya habis nendang tembok. "AWAWAWAWAWAWAWWWWWW!"

"PERUT GUE!"

"KAKI GUE!"

""SAKIT!""

XxxxX

Setelah selesai saling tuduh dan sok marah, mereka berdua duduk di _patio chair_. Teito yang cemberut kayak ikan buntel dan Frau yang juga cemberut dan juga kayak ikan buntel.

Untuk beberapa saat, gak ada yang berani ngomong. Nafas aja kayaknya nggak berani sama sekali. Setelah berapa lama...

"Hei..."

"Oi..."

Mereka membuat itu semakin awkward.

"Lo boleh duluan," ucap Teito kecil sambil menghadap ke laut. Frau mengangguk, "ok. Gini aja deh gampangnya. Teito..."

Teito merinding ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Gue mau minta maaf. Tulus nih. Karena lu kayaknya jengah banget soal yang kemaren. Kalo lu _homophobic _kan harusnya ngomong. Jadi, maaf ya," kata Frau samibl membalikkan badan menghadap Teito.

Teito boleh bersyukur karena itu sudah agak malam dan mukanya semerah tomat super itu nggak kelihatan, "permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi Frau ada satu hal yang salah dengan permintaan maaf lo tadi," ucap Teito sambil juga menghadap Frau.

"Apa?"

Teito tertawa kecil, "gue nggak homophobic!"

"Hah?"

"Sama sekali nggak,"

"Lah terus yang kemarin?"

"Emang kalo tiba-tiba mau dicium gitu lu gak kaget? Sama cowok lagi. Ciuman pertama lu, lagi! Kaget lah!"

Ucap Teito sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah pantai.

"Ciuman pertama itu, harus sama orang yang paling lu sukain. Gak bisa diambil gitu aja cuman buat main-main," kata Teito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Frau terpana melihat sosok Teito yang kecil, diterpa angin kecil yang menyejukkan.

Frau langsung berdiri, "lalu? Perempuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk diambil ciuman pertamanya?" tanyanya sok formal. Teito hanya membalas, "ntah. Mungkin perempuan kuat yang mau kulindungi. Tapi ntahlah. Melihat kakakku dan istrinya. Nggak tau deh, apa cinta seperti itu pantas kupunyai; aku tidak sehebat kakakku," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Frau berdiri di sebelahnya dan berkata lagi, "santai saja. Kau tampan kok, pasti banyak perempuan yang mau,"

Teito menatap Frau sambil sedikit merona dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri?! Kau lebih keren! Kenapa belum dapat pacar?"

Frau tertawa lalu menjawab, "simpel sih. Belum ada yang membekas di hati."

"Frau-..." Baru Teito membuka mulutnya, bunga api yang ditunggu-tunggu itu terlempar ke udara dengan suara nyaring.

"Woa!"

"Agak delay sih." Ucap Frau sambil mengecek jam tangannya, "delay 20 menit."

Teito melihat ke sekeliling, "kok Ouka, Hakuren, sama Mikage nggak ada ya? Apa mereka keasikan di festival?"

"Kau ke sini bareng mereka?"

"Iya. Rencananya sih mau nonton bareng. Tapi kayaknya mereka keasikan. Ya sudah lah,"

Frau hanya tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Teito, "ya sudah kita ber2 saja!"

Teito hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Frau, "ya sudah deh. Biarpun bukan dengan teman-teman, yang penting nggak sendiri,"

Frau dan Teito bertatapan dengan tangan Frau masih di pundak Teito dan Teito menatap batu Sapphire di mata kakak kelasnya itu.

Bunga api di udara itu masih terlempar ke atas, tapi 2 remaja yang sedang terpaku satu sama lain itu tidak bisa bergerak. Terkunci dengan keindahan masing-masing. Frau semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan perlahan menunduk. Teito menutup matanya ketika merasakan nafas hangat kakak kelasnya itu di pipinya.

Jarak semakin dekat, ujung bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan ketika terdengar,..

"TEITOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan Mikage dari belakang Teito dan semua buyar. Frau langsung melepas rangkulannya dan mereka berdua mundur 2 langkah. Ketika berbalik melihat Mikage, Ouka dan Hakuren berdiri berjajar sambil memanggil namanya.

"S-Sepertinya jemputanmu datang," ucap Frau sambil melihat ke arah laut.

Teito hanya bsia mengangguk. "A-Aku duluan!" ucapnya lalu berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

Setelah punggung 4 remaja itu tidak kelihatan, Frau berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya, "Sialan kau, Putri Barsburg.."

XxxxxX

"haaaahhhh. Aku capek. Keasikan main jadi gak nonton kembang api deh~ aku tidur yah. Laters~!" ucap Mikage sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Hakuren mencium pipi Ouka lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Teito juga pamit pada teman-temannya lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Dia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur, mengingat-ingat momen yang HAMPIR itu.

"aaahh. Sialan kau, Mikage..." kutuknya pelan sambil mengubur wajahnya di bantal.

Apakah dengan momen HAMPIR tadi, hubungan mereka akan berubah ke arah yang baik?

_... Maybe~_

TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~

A/n

*lap jidat* maak... Butuh 1 tahun lebih yak buat nulis beginian. Iya sih, lagian laptop pake rusak segala -_- Jadi gimana, minna? Ada momen HAMPIR loh~ Mueheheheheheheheheheh. Oh ya, chapter kali ini agak panjang ya? Iya soalnya ada kesalahan teknis yang bikin line spacingnya gede banget. Jadi hahahahaha. Maaf ya XD. Sebentar lagi natal kan? Selamat natal bagi yang meryakan yahhh. Oh ya, soal review. Ntar aku jawab personal aja ya. Hihihihi. Berhubung udah jam 11 malem, jadi saya tidur cantk dulu.

Selamat istirahat, semuanya~


End file.
